El Significado de la Vida
by LotusFlowerMG
Summary: "Ino, ¿sabes por qué suelo sonreír y no reaccionar por lo que dicen las personas?", me preguntó, y yo respondí con un no, "Porque la mejor forma de enfrentar los problemas es con una sonrisa y un corazón contento", en ese momento supe que quería mantener su cara sonriente, la sonrisa de la chica que me hizo creer en el amor a primera vista. UA (Ino POV).
1. El día que la conocí

_"Ino, ¿sabes por qué suelo sonreír y no reaccionar por lo que dicen las personas?", me preguntó, y yo moví mi cabeza hacia los lados como respuesta, "Porque la mejor forma de enfrentar los problemas es con una sonrisa y un corazón contento" me respondió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Y en ese momento supe que quería mantener su cara sonriente para siempre, la sonrisa de la chica que me hizo creer en el amor a primera vista._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

"Muy bien, hoy es el día" dije mientras me preparaba para ir a la preparatoria, pero no era un día cualquiera, ese día finalmente comenzaba mi último año. A partir de hoy, aprovecharía todos los días para prepararme y finalmente entrar a la universidad. Sabía que sería más duro de lo normal, pero mi sueño era estudiar psicología y haría todo en mi poder por lograrlo.

"Ino cariño, apresúrate si quieres desayunar antes de ir a la escuela" escuché a mi madre decir desde la cocina, "En seguida voy" le respondí.

Rápidamente terminé de arreglar mi cabello en una coleta alta, afiné los últimos detalles de mi uniforme y zapatos para finalmente tomar mis cosas, asegurándome de no olvidar nada. Después de todo, era un día que marcaría mi último año de preparatoria.

Finalmente me encaminé a la cocina y me encontré con mi madre, Aiko, de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos azules que cautivan a cualquiera. Mientras ella terminaba de servir el desayuno, veo a un hombre de cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el mío y ojos verdes sentarse en la mesa, mi padre Inoichi.

"Buenos días" finalmente le dije a ambos, quienes con una cálida sonrisa me miraron y respondieron "Buenos días princesa". Sonreí ante su respuesta, con mis padres no importa la edad, ellos siempre me verán como su pequeña y única princesa, lo cuál me hace realmente feliz.

No diré que somos una familia del todo acomodada o estable económicamente, sería una mentira, pero tampoco luchamos día a día solamente por sobrevivir. Lo que sí es muy cierto, es que el hecho de que a veces nos hicieran falta cosas nunca fue un obstáculo para que fuésemos felices juntos, pues siempre buscábamos y encontrábamos la manera de salir adelante, en ocasiones lo logramos y en otras no, pero eso sólo nos unía y hacía más fuertes como familia.

"¿Está listo el desayuno?" pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro. "Llegas justo a tiempo, toma asiento princesa" escuché a mi madre responder mientras yo asentía y tomaba el lugar que estaba al lado de mi padre. "¿Ya lista para tu primer día?" preguntó mi padre, a lo cuál yo respondí con un claro y seguro sí. Él me sonrió y asintió en forma de aprobación y satisfecho con mi respuesta.

Mis padres… algo que he adquirido de ellos son sus valores, ellos me enseñaron constantemente que la vida es dura, para unos más que otros, por lo tanto debemos siempre buscar alternativas y no rendirnos jamás, ellos acostumbraban a decir que la perseverancia y determinación siempre serían factores clave para tener éxito en algo, y esas creencias eran algo que yo misma había comprobado con el tiempo. Había sido gracias a ellos que llegué a formarme como una persona capaz de valerme por mí misma, alguien que cuidaría de sus amigos y personas queridas, alguien segura de sí y que no se rendiría ante las adversidades.

No noté mi distracción hasta que mi madre colocó mi desayuno en frente de mí, quien inmediatamente notando mi mirada distante me preguntó "¿Estás bien querida?, pareces un poco distraída de repente". Rápidamente reaccioné y le respondí, "Claro que estoy bien mamá, es sólo que me puse a pensar en algunas cosas, es todo". Ella dudó por un par de segundos, pero finalmente me dio una sonrisa y pude ver en sus ojos desaparecer toda preocupación que mostraban hace un momento.

"Muy bien, será mejor que desayunes pronto para poder partir a la escuela. Después de todo, no queremos que llegues tarde, ¿no es así princesa?" dijo mi padre después de un momento. "Tienes razón papá, será mejor que me apresure", respondí mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

Una vez que terminé de desayunar, tomé mis cosas y me despedí de mis padres con un beso en la mejilla y deseándoles un muy bien día. Ahora sí, mi día daba comienzo.

Llegué a la escuela con tiempo de sobra antes de la primer clase, así que aproveché y tomé mi tiempo para ir a mi casillero y aligerar un poco mi mochila, al final llevando conmigo sólo lo necesario para mi primer clase.

"¡Hey Ino!", escuché a alguien gritar, y aunque no era necesario que volteara a ver de quién se trataba, dirigí mi mirada hacia la persona que hacía un momento me llamó. Y en tan sólo un segundo, justo delante de mí se encontraba mi mejor amiga, Tenten, sus ojos castaño oscuro al igual que su cabello fijos en mí, ella era de mi misma estatura, así que no había problema para encontrar nuestras miradas. Ella vivía solamente con su madre, nunca conoció a su padre.

"Hola Tenten. ¿Preparada para comenzar el día?", le pregunté, "Pero por supuesto que lo estoy", ella exclamó con entusiasmo, lo cuál me sorprendió porque no era costumbre que ella se encontrara ansiosa por tomar las lecciones.

"Aunque en realidad yo sólo estoy emocionada por ver a los demás y no por tomar mis clases como alguien a quien tengo frente a mí", ella rápidamente murmuró, y yo bufé ante su comentario, pero casi inmediatamente solté una pequeña risa, ésa es la Tenten que conozco.

"Si bueno, di lo que quieras. Me gusta estudiar" respondí. Ella sólo rodó sus ojos en señal de comprensión y dijo "Sí lo sé, no por nada llegarás a ser una gran psicóloga algún día, ¿cierto?", yo sólo sonreí ampliamente y asentí en agradecimiento.

"Hey, ¿escuchaste los rumores?, dicen que los nietos de Haruno Kiyoshi estudiarán la preparatoria aquí", escuchamos a un estudiante decir, "Mmm, Haruno, ¿dónde he escuchado ese…?, ¡espera!, no te refieres a los Haruno que son dueños de prácticamente todos los hospitales aquí en Konoha ¿cierto?, no creo que sea posible. Con el dinero que tienen, no mandarían a los miembros de su familia a una escuela pública" inmediatamente respondió alguien más, lo cuál captó totalmente mi atención.

"¿Y por qué no?, el que sea pública no quiere decir que sea mala" escuché a alguien responder, y no pude evitar mas que estar de acuerdo, el hecho de que nosotros estudiáramos en una preparatoria pública no nos hacía menos que aquellos que asistían a escuelas privadas, sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención en ese momento fue el hecho de que mencionaran a la familia Haruno, porque francamente, todos en Konoha tenían que conocer a esa familia debido a su larga historia y trascendencia en la medicina, y por la gran cantidad de médicos habilidosos y excepcionales que surgían de ella.

"¿Haruno Kiyoshi, y ése quien es?", no pude evitar golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano ante tal pregunta de Tenten, claro, sólo ella en toda Konoha podría ser así de despistada.

"Tenten, Haruno Kiyoshi es nada más y nada menos que el actual director general de los hospitales que llevan el mismo nombre de su familia, y que se encuentran en cada rincón o calle de Konoha, ¿de verdad no sabes quién es?", yo le pregunté con una secreta esperanza de que ella me respondiera con un sí, sin embargo, la mirada confusa que me dirigió fue más que suficiente para confirmar mi más grande temor en ese momento, era oficial, Tenten no sabía de los Haruno.

Soltando un suspiro y pensando en una forma de aclarar un poco la confusión de Tenten finalmente le dije, "Verás Tenten, los Haruno son una familia muy conocida en muchas partes alrededor del mundo por sus grandes aportaciones a la medicina y porque con el paso de los años han logrado establecer sus propios hospitales empezando desde su lugar de origen, es decir aquí en Konoha. La persona que comenzó a abrir los hospitales y hacer conocer su nombre de familia fue el bisabuelo de Haruno Kiyoshi, el director general hoy en día como ya te había dicho, y fue desde ese entonces que el legado familiar se ha pasado de generación en generación de padre a hijo, sin embargo, muchos dicen que ahora no ha sido así, y que Haruno Kiyoshi ha decidido dejar su puesto a uno de sus nietos, aunque no estoy segura de que eso sea verdad", finalicé de comentarle a Tenten y un poco pensativa acerca de si los rumores, tanto de los nietos que vendrían a estudiar aquí como de aquél nieto que recibirá toda la herencia, eran verdad.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?, nunca pensé que una familia pudiese llegar a ser así de poderosa y famosa, y menos aquí en Konoha", escuché a mi mejor amiga decir y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, cuando repentinamente volvió a hablar, "Espera, si conoces tanto acerca de ellos, ¿cómo es que no sabes si los rumores son verdad o no?", cuestionó ella, lo que me tuvo pensando un momento hasta que encontré una respuesta concreta, "Bueno, ellos se fueron de Konoha poco después del nacimiento del segundo nieto de Kiyoshi – san diciendo ante la prensa nacional que había surgido una nueva oportunidad de negocios en el extranjero, y se ausentarían por un tiempo. O al menos eso me dijeron mis padres, después de todo, nosotras apenas teníamos dos años en ese entonces" finalicé bajando la mirada un poco en forma de pensamiento.

"Mmm, ya veo. Entonces sólo hay que esperar a ver si los rumores son verdaderos o no, ¿cierto?", levanté mi cabeza y ahora fue mi turno de dirigirle una mirada de confusión a Tenten, ojos cafés chocaron contra ojos azules, sorprendiéndome un poco al ver una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, sólo logrando incrementar la intensidad de mi mirada y con la esperanza de que continuara hablando.

Al notar la intriga que emanaba de mis ojos, ella soltó un suspiro y rió un poco, y finalmente despejando mi duda dijo "Bueno es bastante simple en realidad, si los rumores de los nietos estudiando aquí son ciertos, sólo hay que esperar a que pase el día. Si es verdad, en algún momento los veremos pasar por los pasillos, en la cafetería, afuera del edificio, o incluso en los baños. Vamos, hay muchos lugares donde podríamos verlos", dijo Tenten.

Yo respondí "Si, tienes toda la razón", sin embargo, notando que hacía falta algo le pregunté "Oye, ¿y qué hay del rumor sobre la herencia de la familia?, ¿cómo sabremos si es verdadero o falso?.

"Bueno, todo en su momento, esa parte ya vendrá después" me respondió, y con una nueva confusión haciendo presencia le pregunté, "¿Y ahora qué quieres decir con eso?. Ella soltó una ruidosa carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño. Notando mi descontento, rápidamente dejó de reírse y se tranquilizó, "Vamos relájate, no te molestes. Es sólo que tu cara de confusión fue muy chistosa" me dijo con una voz más neutra.

"Verás Ino, para resolver la otra duda en cuestión, la única forma para saber si es verdad o no es preguntar a la persona directamente. Lo cuál harás tú tan pronto te hagas amiga de los nietos Haruno, y luego claro me presentarás ante ellos como tu mejor amiga que soy, y listo, todo resuelto" terminó por decir ella con una gran sonrisa y su dedo pulgar arriba en señal de victoria.

Y fue entonces que noté lo que me acababa de decir… "Espera ¿¡qué!?, ¿yo hacerme su amiga así nada más?, si cómo no", exclamé con notorio sarcasmo en mi voz. Tenten me miró y preguntó "¿Por qué reaccionas así?, sólo se trata de presentarte y ya, no es gran cosa".

Titubeé un poco ante la repentina declaración y bajé la mirada apenada, "Bueno, es verdad que presentarse no es la gran cosa, pero ellos son personas de otro nivel, o bueno. No sé bien cómo expresarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa ante la idea de conversar con personas como ellos, hablarles directamente, no lo sé, no me sentiría segura o cómoda creo yo" exclamé. Yo suelo ser una persona segura de mí misma, sin embargo, me fue inevitable que el nerviosismo se apoderara de mí ante el comentario de Tenten, supongo que se debido al status que esa familia posee.

No me mal interpreten, estoy realmente agradecida con mis padres por todo lo que me han dado, y por supuesto que no me siento apenada por mi status económico, pero al pensar en ellos, no lo sé..

Me sentí _pequeña_.

No estaba segura a qué se debían esos pensamientos, pero al final opté por el hecho de que nunca en mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de tratar con miembros de una familia de ese tipo, y así lo dejé.

Reaccionando ante el repentino silencio, levanté mi mirada ante una Tenten aguantando las ganas de reírse, seguramente por lo que acabo de expresar. Olvidando mi repentina timidez y vergüenza, fruncí el ceño ante el terrible intento de simular de mi amiga, quien al ver mi expresión, finalmente cedió ante la incontrolable risa.

"Oh mi querida Ino, de verdad que a veces no sé que hacer contigo, me matas de risa" dijo. "¡Basta Tenten!, lo digo en serio, deja de reírte" le pedí un poco molesta ante su reacción.

Calmándose poco a poco y retomando su postura, Tenten me miró a los ojos y con una nueva seriedad dijo "Mi querida amiga, sólo son personas, así como tú y yo, no hay necesidad de actuar diferente o cohibirnos frente a personas como ellos. Sólo sé tu misma, ¡recuérdalo!".

Mis ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Tenten tiene razón, todos somos humanos, no había razón para sentirme insegura. Rápidamente retomando mi confianza y con una sonrisa en el rostro digo "Gracias Tenten", a lo cuál recibí una sonrisa de vuelta.

De repente, en el pasillo se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos "¿Entonces es verdad?", "¡Que emoción!", "Blah, seguramente son un par de presumidos", "Lo que faltaba, niños adinerados en la escuela", "Ya quiero conocerlos, seguramente son muy amables", "Son una familia de médicos, seriedad y frialdad deben ser lo que irradian de esas personas", muchos estudiantes comentaban alrededor, Tenten volteó a verme con la misma intriga que yo la veía a ella.

Al parecer, uno de los rumores fue rápidamente confirmado.

"¡Allí vienen!" alguien finalmente gritó, automáticamente llamando la atención de todos los alumnos presentes. Tenten y yo repentinamente volteamos hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. Con nueva curiosidad respecto a cómo serían los nuevos estudiantes.

La primer persona que logré visualizar fue un muchacho, de tez clara, cabello rubio y ojos verde oscuro, seguramente era el menor de los nietos, pues a pesar de aparentar tener la misma altura que yo, aún poseía ciertos rasgos similares a las de un niño. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, llevaba una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, y sus ojos reflejaban entusiasmo, él parecía ser una persona muy amable. Tenía que admitirlo, incluso ahora ya era apuesto, seguramente al crecer se convertiría en un imán para las chicas, y creo que eso es mucho decir de alguien que no se siente atraída precisamente por el sexo _opuesto_.

En un instante, su semblante sereno y tranquilo cambió a uno de desconcierto, y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras volteaba a su espalda. Su mirada se movía continuamente, al parecer en búsqueda de una persona quien suponía debía estar siguiéndolo, al menos hasta hace un momento. Y justo cuando parecía dispuesto a salir nuevamente en busca de esa persona y yo juraba haber visto a alguien de cabello rosa en la puerta principal listo para entrar, lo inevitable pasó… "¡Kyaaaa!", muchas estudiantes comenzaron a gritar emocionadas por el apuesto alumno nuevo en la escuela.

Yo rodé los ojos ante la infantil reacción. Típico de las chicas reaccionar así. Agradezco a Kami – sama cada día por no hacerme así.

"¡Pero qué rayos!, es como si nunca hubieran visto a un estudiante nuevo… y guapo" bufó mi mejor amiga con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando de reojo al centro de atención en ese instante, yo reí ante el acto. Aún cuando Tenten actúe indiferente, yo sé cuando se siente atraída por alguien y éste era el caso. Pero conociendo a mi amiga, seguramente se le olvidaría pronto.

Mientras las estudiantes alocadas aún estaban alrededor el chico rubio ojiverde, se escuchó cómo la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, sin embargo no pude visualizar a la persona que ahora hacía acto de presencia, las estudiantes que sofocaban al chico no me dejaban ver.

Repentinamente, una dulce y amable voz se escuchó entre la multitud, inclusive podría decir que angelical, al menos para mí.

"Vamos chicas, un poco de espacio por favor. No quisiera ver a mi otouto avergonzado tan temprano. Verán, puede que no lo parezca, pero tiende a ponerse muy nervioso cuando es el centro de atención", dijo aquella hermosa voz.

"Oi onee – chan. No digas esas cosas", exclamó el chico.

"Jaja, lo siento otouto, no pude resistirme", respondió rápidamente, haciéndome sonrojar debido a su melodiosa risa. "Ahora chicas y chicos, otouto y yo necesitamos ver algunas cosas antes de clase. ¿Si nos disculpan…?", la aún misteriosa voz pidió ahora a tanto hombres como mujeres. Al parecer ella, al igual que su hermano captó mucho la atención de los alumnos alrededor.

Poco a poco la multitud fue disminuyendo y aún quedaron algunos alumnos alrededor, pero eso no impidió que finalmente posara mi orbes azules ante aquella persona que con tan sólo escuchar su voz deseaba conocer tanto.

En el momento en que la vi, mi corazón se aceleró.

Ante mis ojos, se encontraba una chica de tez clara, alrededor de mi misma edad y altura, con un cuerpo que haría voltear a cualquiera, de cabello largo hasta la espalda baja y rosa, pero lo que más llamó mi atención…

Sus ojos.

Orbes verde esmeralda que reflejaban calidez y carisma. Brillaban tanto que hubiese sido posible que esos orbes alcanzaran lo más profundo de tu alma.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, yo seguía observando absorta a tan hermosa chica que ni siquiera noté cuando Tenten me habló.

"Oi Ino, tierra a Ino. ¿Acaso no me oíste?, se nos hace tarde para clases. Pensé que estabas emocionada por llegar" escuché decir a la chica que me había hecho compañía todo este tiempo, finalmente sacándome de mi trance.

"Oh lo siento Tenten, me perdí por un instante" le dije apenada, a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risa, "No te preocupes Ino, está bien" me dijo con una sonrisa, lo cuál agradecí.

"¿Te veo durante el descanso entonces?, pregunté con una sonrisa de lado. Ambas asistimos a la misma escuela, pero desafortunadamente nuestros horarios son totalmente diferentes, principalmente por algunas clases avanzadas que estaré tomando este año. Oh bueno, aún tenemos el tiempo de descanso para vernos.

"¡Claro que sí bebé!, no tienes que preguntarlo" me respondió, y no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su apodo que en ocasiones me llamaba. Finalmente asentí a mi mejor amiga y me apresuré al aula de clases.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente a quien hace un momento aceleró considerablemente los latidas de mi corazón. Inconscientemente una sonrisa llegó a mi rostro. Tal vez la sugerencia de Tenten no era tan mala. Tenía que conocerla. Deseaba conocerla.

No podría esperar a verla de nuevo.


	2. Primer Contacto

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2 – Primer Contacto_**

"Muy bien todos, tomen sus asientos por favor. Es hora de comenzar la clase", dijo el profesor de anatomía Hatake Kakashi.

Mientras todos tomaban sus asientos, mi mente seguía fija en aquella misteriosa chica de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verde jade. O tal vez no tan misteriosa…

Ella es una Haruno.

Y al parecer, la primer persona que logra acelerar mi corazón en un instante.

Era una sensación nueva para mí, y siendo sincera me aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo era algo emocionante.

 _"Oh dulce inoría"_ , pensé y reí al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo chicos, ante de comenzar hay algo que debo decirles", empezó diciendo el profesor, "A partir de hoy tendremos a una alumna nueva. Sé que es un nuevo año y algunos de los que están aquí no se conocen unos a otros, pero ella recién se mudó a la ciudad y es nueva en la escuela así que les pediré que sean amables y la apoyen tanto como puedan", terminó él de decir mientras mi corazón se aceleraba nuevamente y mis pensamientos se enfocaban en una persona cuyo nombre aún no conocía.

 _"¿Podrá ser ella?. No creo, tal vez se trate de alguien más.",_ pensé mientras el profesor llamaba a alguien fuera del aula de clases.

Segundos pasaron y…

 _"Oh dios",_ pensé inmediatamente cuando la vi cruzar la puerta.

Era _ella_ después de todo.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en mí mientras miraba con ojos curiosos a los rostros desconocidos frente a ella.

"¿Por qué no te presentas con todos?" escuché al profesor y ella giró en su dirección. Asintendo, regresó su mirada hacia nosotros y nuevamente pude deleitarme con su hermosa voz.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y como ya les comentó el profesor soy nueva en la ciudad así que lamentablementa aún no conozco mucho aquí. Tengo 17 años de edad y tengo un hermano menor. Me gusta mucho ayudar a la gente, así que si necesitan algo, por favor no duden en pedirlo", terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No faltaron las chicas que ya comenzaban a verla como un modelo a seguir y con respeto, y por supuesto, los chicos que ya babeaban y la miraban con sumo interés.

 _"Sakura, que nombre tan hermoso. Va perfecto con ella"_ pensé mientras los alumnos asentían y le dirigían una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias Sakura, yo soy Hatake Kakashi tu profesor de anatomía. Bienvenida a nuestra escuela, si necesitas ayuda con algo, tampoco dudes en pedirlo. Toma asiento por favor, estamos por comenzar la clase", le dijo el profesor, a lo que ella agradeció y se dirigió a tomar su asiento.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y la sangre subió a mis mejillas cuando la vi dirigirse al asiento vacío al lado de mí. Ella me miró y yo tuve que voltear hacia un lado, mi sonrojo sólo incrementó.

"Hola, ¿está bien si me siento aquí?", la escuché preguntar. Imposibilitada de voltear a verla por lo apenada que me sentía, respondí con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza. Ella rápidamente tomó asiento.

Mientras la clase transcurría, me fue imposible decir siquiera una palabra, aún cuando realmente quería decirle por lo menos un hola o incluso presentarme. No encontré el valor para hacerlo, al menos no aún.

La clase finalizó y los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el aula, y mientras tanto, yo aún no le decía nada a mi nueva compañera.

Vi cómo terminaba de guardar sus cosas y justo cuando parecía que se iba del aula, repentinamente se giró en mi dirección. Sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre y parecía que quería decir algo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

"Escucha, noté que estuviste tensa e incómoda toda la clase. Así que quería decirte que mañana me sentaré con alguien más para que estés cómoda y no perturbarte más, ¿de acuerdo?" ella sugirió.

Espera ¿¡qué!?, pero yo no quiero eso. Tenía que detenerla a como de lugar.

"¡Por favor no!" prácticamente grité, provocando que me sonrojara al instante y mirara al suelo apenada. "Disculpa. Lo que quiero decir es… No me incomodaste en lo absoluto, es sólo que me sentía un poco nerviosa, es todo" finalmente expresé y encontrando el valor para levantar mi mirada.

"¿De verdad? Uff, no sabes qué alivio me da saber que no te incomodé. Me preocupé por un momento.", dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa y haciendo que azul y esmeralda chocaran. "Por cierto, no sé por qué razón estabas nerviosa pero ahora que ya pasó ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?. De verdad me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi nueva compañera de clase" me preguntó con una mirada expectante.

"Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto Haruno – san" respondí. "Oh por favor, ¿por qué tanto formalismo? Me haces sentir vieja" la escuché decir mientras reía y la sangre subía a mis mejillas. "Bueno verás, conozco un poco de la historia sobre tu familia, el gran trayecto que tiene en la medicina y los médicos importantes que son. Así que pensé que sería correcto llamarte así" finalmente confesé apenada ante sus intensos ojos esmeralda.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensar cuando no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente sentí mariposas en mi estómago cuando me tomó por los hombros y dijo, "Ésa fue la razón de tu nerviosismo durante la clase ¿verdad?", yo apenada volteé hacia un lado mientras asentía. La escuché soltar un largo suspiro y pensé que mi comentario la había molestado de alguna manera, y justo cuando iba a disculparme, ella rompió el silencio nuevamente con una melodiosa risa, "Vamos tranquila, agradezco mucho el respeto que muestras hacia mi familia, de verdad que sí, pero verás, soy una chica igual que tú, así que no hará falta que actúes así conmigo, de hecho, no deberías actuar diferente con nadie, sólo sé tu misma", sentí mis ojos agrandarse ante la situación tan familiar que había pasado con mi mejor amiga. Tenten y Ha… Sakura tenían razón, no había necesidad de cohibirse.

En ese mismo momento, descubrí lo fácil que era hablar con Sakura y lo cómoda que me sentía realmente. Mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos y le di una sonrisa, aún con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

"Gracias Sakura" finalmente dije. Me sonrió ampliamente, provocando que me sonrojara aún más. "Eso está mucho mejor, Ino" la escuché decir mi nombre por primera vez, y sentí mis latidos acelerarse.

"Bien, será mejor que me vaya, aún no conozco por aquí y me gustaría ver a mi hermano antes de mi próxima clase. Nos vemos pronto" ella me comentó mientras se giraba dispuesta a salir del aula.

Pensando rápido, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente "¡Espera! ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe? Después de todo aún no conoces bien la escuela" pregunté más fuerte de lo que me hubiese gustado. Ella volteó hacia mí un poco sorprendida y dijo "Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no me gustaría causarte problemas y menos el primer día". Ahora fue mi turno de mostrarme sorprendida, "¿Causarme problemas? En lo absoluto, será un placer" dije con la mejor disposición de ayudarla, y muy en el fondo, una sensación cálida al pensar que podría pasar con ella más tiempo. Ella me dio la sonrisa más sincera que he visto en mi vida, "En ese caso, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. De verdad te lo agradezco" ella respondió, logrando que la calidez en mi interior aumentara. Yo asentí en respuesta mientras la guiaba fuera del aula de clases. Al parecer, es fácil para nosotras enterdernos sin palabras. Eso me agrada.

"Bien ahora, dijiste que querías ver a tu hermano cierto, ¿sabes en qué aula fue su primer clase?, le pregunté. Ella llevó su mano hacia su barbilla en señal de pensamiento mientras mordía su labio inferior _"¿Qué se sentirá besar esos labios?, se ven tan suaves"_ pensé.

Me congelé al reaccionar ante mi pensamiento y haciendo que la sangre subiera rápidamente a mis mejillas.

"¿Ino, te sientes bien?, estás muy roja" la escuché decirme repentinamente con cara de preocupación. "Eh sí claro, estoy bien, es sólo que tengo un poco de calor", respondí con la esperanza de que me creyera. Ella pareció dudar ante mi respuesta, pero al parecer lo dejó ir, ya que inmediatamente me sonrió de lado.

"¿Pudiste recordar el aula de tu hermano?", le pregunté para olvidar lo que había pasado hace un segundo. "Así es, B208" me respondió con seguridad. Yo asentí en respuesta y le dije, "Qué afortunado. No estamos lejos, vamos de prisa que aún falta buscar tu próxima aula de clases". Ella volteó hacia mí y asintió en agradecimiento mientras me seguía.

"Oi onee – chan, aquí", escuchamos a alguien decir frente a nosotras. Levanté mi vista y vi de nueva cuenta al chico rubio y ojiverde, de verdad parece agradable.

"¿Qué tal tu primer clase otouto, todo bien?", Sakura le preguntó a su hermano con interés. "Así es onee – chan, todo perfecto. Ya hice compañeros nuevos", respondó el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa.

"Me agrada escuchar eso, sabes que sólo acostumbro venir a verte después de la primer clase, luego estás sólo" dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia y él hizo un pequeño puchero diciendo "No tienes que ser tan fría, en ocasiones puede llegar a doler". Ellos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse juntos. Yo sonreí ante la situación, se nota que son realmente unidos.

"Se hace tarde otouto, así que rápidamente te presento a mi compañera. Ella es Yamanaka Ino" Sakura comenzó diciendo haciéndome salir de mi trance "Ino, él es mi hermano menor Haruno Taizo. Él es muy amable, así que puedes acudir a él cuando lo necesites", Sakura finalizó mientras su hermano asentía y me deba una sonrisa. En respuesta les sonreí a ambos y asentí diciendo "Gracias, es un gusto conocerte". Él rápidamente sonrió y dijo "El gusto es mío Ino – san, o prefieres Ino – chan o Ino onee – chan o tal vez…?". Se detuvo al escucharme reír "Sólo dime Ino". Él sólo sonrió y asintió como respuesta.

"Bueno, será mejor que me apresure. Nos vemos más tarde onee – chan. Hasta luego Ino – san", dijo Taizo mientras se daba vuelta. Yo rodé los ojos y reí al escucharlo llamarme así, de alguna forma, ya sabía que era sólo para molestar.

"Será mejor que vayamos también Ino, no queremos llegar tarde", escuché a Sakura decir. "Sí tienes razón. ¿Me muestras tu horario?, así puedo guiarte mejor" le sugerí. Ella buscó entre sus cosas y finalmente encontró su horario de clases y me lo dio.

"Tu próxima clase es, veamos, genética con el profesor Sarutobi Asuma en el A105" le dije a Sakura. Un momento, este horario se parece… "Espera, debo ver algo" le comenté mientras intentaba recordar mi próxima clase.

"No puede ser" exclamé con sorpresa, "¿Sucede algo?", Sakura me preguntó con intriga. "Nuestros horarios. Son idénticos", finalmente le respondí. Ambas nos volteamos a ver y segundos después estábamos riendo ante la situación. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de tener el mismo horario con la chica que acabas de conocer y que sientes que ya no te quieres separ de ella?. Definitivamente, Kami – sama estaba de mi lado hoy y yo no podía evitar sentirme feliz y emocionada al mismo tiempo. De verdad quería ser más que una compañera para Sakura, quería ser su amiga y talvez… ¿ _más_ que eso?.

"Oi Ino, ¿me escuchas?", no puede ser, otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos y no fue hasta ahora que noté que Sakura me hablaba. "Disculpa ¿qué?, le respondí automáticamente. Ella simplemente comenzó a reír, "Vaya, al parecer acostumbras a perderte en tus pensamientos mucho. Lo tendré muy en mente para después" me dijo. No pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada, y mientras le susurraba una pequeña disculpa que Sakura amablemente aceptó, tomamos camino a nuestra próxima clase.

Así que, 8 horas diarias junto a Sakura 5 días de la semana. Era oficial, ésta vez, la suerte estaba de mi lado. Y poco sabía de lo mucho mejor que las cosas resultarían después.

* * *

Era ya la hora previa al descanso, y cada vez me sentía más a gusto y cerca de Sakura. Sé que es algo exagerado que tras pasar cuatro horas con una persona, de las cuáles una de ellas fue de total silencio e incomodidad, sienta que ya somos grandes amigas y al parecer ella también, ni siquiera noté cuando dejó de decirme compañera para cambiarlo por _amiga_.

Pero es verdad, pasar el tiempo con Sakura es tan relajante y emocionante al mismo tiempo y ella es tan fáci de tratar que hace todo cien veces más fácil. Cuatro horas con ella y sé que el dango es su comida favorita, le gusta mucho leer, salir con su familia, su color favorito es el rojo y que escribir y pintar la ayuda a relajarse. Puede no parecer mucho, pero para mí es muy significante y un gran paso.

"Así que dime Ino, ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos?, ¿a qué lugares te gusta ir?, ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro?. Siento que sólo he hablado de mí, es tu turno", Sakura me dijo mientras me sonreía y ponía su mano en mi hombro.

 _Cálido_ , eso fue lo que sentí.

"Bueno, me gusta leer, especialmente libros de psicología, pasar el tiempo con mis amigos cercanos viendo películas o simpleamente platicando y riéndonos de todo, los momentos con mis padres los atesoro mucho, mi papá siempre me consiente aunque no quiera admitirlo y mi mamá siempre preocupándose por mí, son personas realmente generosas y no podría estar más orgullosa de ellos" le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sin notar la intensa mirada que me dirigía en el momento que dije eso. "Me gusta la fotografía pero no he tenido la oportunidad de enfocarme mucho en eso, ni siquiera tengo una cámara aún. Me gusta mucho ir a los campos de flores o espacios abiertos, me encanta respirar el aire fresco de esos lugares, es muy relajante. Y para el futuro, bueno, siempre me ha gustado mucho la psicología y es lo que quiero estudiar, así que eso es en lo que me he enfocado desde que puedo recordar" le dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Cuando el silencio empezó a formarse por primera vez entre nosotras, dirigí mi mirada a la suya, encontrándome con intensos ojos verde esmeralda fijos en mis azules, reflejando gran interés en lo que hace un momento estaba diciendo.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, "Ya veo, eres una persona muy querida Ino, eso fácilmente lo puedo ver. Me alegro que sea así, no todos tienen ese tipo de cariño" la escuché decirme y posé mis ojos en ella nuevamente, notando que su mirada estaba distante y su sonrisa se desvanecía mientras lo decía, pero opté por no comentar nada en ese momento. "Lo de la fotografía suena realmente interesante, deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Y sobre tu interés para el futuro, mi mamá es psicóloga, le podría comentar que te ayude si gustas", Sakura me dijo regresando a su yo feliz, lo cuál me alegró pero también quería saber qué había bajado su ánimo hace un momento. Tal vez en otro momento pueda preguntarle.

"¿De verdad?, me encantaría. Gracias" le respondí con total sinceridad.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, guarden silencio por favor. La clase aún no acaba", dijo la profesora de embriología, Yūhi Kurenai. Después de eso finalmente guardamos silencio, era la tercera vez que la profesora nos lo pedía.

La clase de embriología terminó y llegó el descanso, "Eh Sakura, dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y mis amigos?", le pregunté un poco dudosa. Tal vez ella ya tenía otros planes. "Claro, me encantaría", me respondió y en ese instante, una sorisa llena de entusiasmo llegó a mis labios.

Cuando estábamos dispuestas a salir del aula para ir a la cafetería, Sakura recibió una llamada telefónica. Mientras respondía me hizo seña para que me adelantera a la puerta a lo que asentí.

Observaba a Sakura desde la puerta, cada movimiento y gesto que hacía. Me pude haber concentrado mejor en la belleza que emanaba de ella, pero su cara de preocupación y ceño fruncido no característicos de ella, llamaron mi atención. La incertidumbre se acumulaba en mi interior, _"¿Habrá pasado algo?"_ pensé. Era lo más seguro por su expresión mientras estaba al teléfono.

"Quédate donde estas. En un rato llego contigo", Sakura dijo a la persona con quien estaba hablando mientras daba un largo surpiro y bajaba la cabeza.

Yo esperaba en la puerta expectante a que dijera algo. "Discúlpame Ino, pero algo surgió y necesito ir a encargarme personalmente. No podré acompañarte por ahora, pero la próxima vez te _prometo_ que iré contigo", me dijo con voz sincera y apenada. Yo simplemente asentí y le di mi mejor sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro estaba decepcionada. No estaría junto a ella por un rato. "Está bien, entiendo. No tienes que disculparte" le aclaré.

"Gracias por entender. Te veo después del descanso, ¿de acuerdo?", ella me dijo, a lo que afirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

Una vez que su forma desapareció del pasillo, me fui en búsqueda de mis amigos.

* * *

"¿Puedes creerlo?, aquél chico sí que se equivocó de persona. No debió intentar…", apenas escuchaba a Tenten hablar sobre su día. Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, mis amigos más cercanos además de Tenten también estaban aquí, así que no había problema si no ponía del todo atención. Mi mente constantemente regresaba a preguntarse a dónde habría ido Sakura y qué estaría haciendo.

"¿De verdad hiciste eso Tenten?, seguramente lo mandaste directo con la enfermera" alcancé a escuchar a Kiba decir entrecortado debido a las incontrolables risas. Él es un chico algo intrépido y escandaloso, pero también es muy fiel y nos cuida como su propia familia.

"Es cierto Tenten, pobre chico, para la otra lo pensará antes de meterse contigo", dijo Chouji, mientras comía su típica bolsa de papas. Un gran amigo, amable y tierno. Él es quien suele encontrar la forma de hacerme sentir mejor y animarme, siempre haciéndome reír.

"Tsk, que problemático Tenten", fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru. Un chico realmente inteligente, más como un genio, su palabra favorita es 'problemático', y es muy observador, él es quien suele notar primero cuando algo malo o distinto pasa conmigo.

Pero en este caso, Tenten le ganó.

"Oi Ino, ¡INO!", Tenten prácticamente gritó, haciéndome voltear hacia ella. "¿Qué sucede?", le pregunté de forma casual, como si estuviera escuchándola desde hace rato. Lo cuál obviamente no era así.

"¿En qué estás pensando?. Nosotros haciendo conversación y tu ni siquiera te inmutas de mi presencia o de los demás" la escuché decirme. "Disculpa Tenten, es sólo que Sakura tuvo que irse repentinamente y no puedo evitar pensar en que algo malo pasó" le respondí sin pensar.

"Mmm, ¿Sakura, quién es Sakura?", Chouji preguntó con curiosidad.

Cierto, no les he dicho nada acerca de Sakura.

"Es una chica nueva a quien conocí esta mañana y parece ser que tenemos el mismo horario, así que hemos estado juntas desde entonces" le dije sin pensar dos veces.

"¡Oh!, así que nuestra querida Ino – chan al fin puso sus ojos en alguien ¿eh?", dijo Kiba con voz de burla e interés al mismo tiempo. Ellos son mis amigos más cercanos, así que no es sorpresa que sepan de mi nula fascinación hacia los hombres. Al principio estaba nerviosa de decirles, en especial a los chicos, pero lo tomaron muy bien. En verdad soy afortunada de tenerlos como amigos.

"Vamos tranquilo, sólo nos conocemos desde hace unas horas y ya sugieres ese tipo de cosas" le respondí mientras rodaba mis ojos.

"Bueno, pero debe ser alguien interesante al menos como para que no dejes de pensar en ella" dijo Chouji sin vacilación.

"Bueno, ella en verdad es muy dulce, es amable, atenta, educada, su sonrisa es capaz de animarle el día a cualquiera, oh y sus ojos verde esmeralda son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida" les comentaba sin notar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

"Vaya, es más serio de lo que pensé. Y yo que no creía en esas tonterías de amor a primera vista, y ahora aquí tengo a mi mejor amiga frente a mí demostrándome lo contrario" dijo Tenten mientras reía y me hacía sonrojar terriblemente.

 _"¿Amor a primera vista?, Pero que…",_ pensé. Es imposible que algo como eso exista, ¿o no?

"¿Pero qué cosas dices Tenten?, por supuesto que no hay tal cosa como amor a primera vista", le dije un poco dudosa y mirando hacia otro lado apenada. Nunca me he enamorado antes, pero lo que he sentido al estar cerca de Sakura no puede ser amor, ¿o sí?.

Vi a Tenten mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para responderme, "Ino, sé que no suelo ser la mejor de las estudiantes, es una realidad. Pero creo que no hay que ser un genio como Shikamaru para darse cuenta de este tipo de cosas. Verás, no sólo es la forma en que te expresas de ella, sino también el entusiasmo con el que me dices estas cosas. Amiga mía, puede que estés en una etapa de negación, créeme yo también lo estaría, pero sé que cuando estés lista, lo asimilarás", mi mejor amiga me dijo con seriedad y firmeza, confirmándome que estaba totalmente segura de las palabras que acababa de decirme.

Volteé a ver a los demás… Sus rostros me decían que creían lo mismo que Tenten.

"Sabes que no me gusta meterme en la vida amorosa de los demás, es demasiado problemático, pero apoyo a Tenten en esto. Esa chica te ha hecho algo", dijo el genio del grupo.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, esa chica Sakura ya te tiene a sus pies", exclamó Kiba mientras me daba una sonrisa de burla.

"Piénsalo Ino, es muy difícil que todos estemos de acuerdo, así que no estamos hablando de ello sólo porque sí" dijo Chouji apoyando a los demás.

Bajé la mirada apenada y con un sonrojo permanente en mis mejillas ante los comentarios de mis amigos.

Amar a alguien que conocía sólo de horas, amar a alguien con quien incluso tuve problemas para dirigirle una palabra, amar a alguien a quien sólo he visto un par de veces… Amar a Sakura. ¿Es posible enamorarse en un instante?.

Amar a Sakura…

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del periodo de descanso sonó interrumpiendo mi debate mental.

"¿Pero qué…?, rayos, el tiempo pasa volando cuando estás pasando bien el rato" escuché a Tenten decir mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desaprobación. Yo reí ante su comentario, olvidando por un segundo el tema que hace un momento discutíamos.

"Ya ya, vamos. Será mejor que entremos" les dije mientras los apresuraba de vuelta al edificio dando el tema por concluido, al menos por ahora. Estaba segura que volvería a surgir, especialmente cuando no les había dicho que Sakura es de la familia Haruno.

* * *

"Vamos chicos, con más ánimo. No es posible que a tan temprana edad se cansen tan rápido. Mantengamos vivo el poder de la juventud" gritaba el profesor de gimnasia Maito Gai. Al parecer, el que tomes clases avanzadas no significa que excluyas gimnasia.

Mi cuerpo hacía lo que indicaba el profesor, pero mi mente se encontraba meditabunda en dónde podría estar Sakura. No había regresado a las clases después del descanso, y ésta ya era la última del día.

De un momento a otro, comenzamos a usar pelotas y tan distraída estaba pensando en Sakura que lo inevitable pasó.

Fui golpeada en la cabeza, duro.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber recibido miradas de preocupación y personas a mi alrededor. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, permitiendo que se adaptaran a la luz de la habitación en la que ahora me encontraba.

"¿Qué me pasó?", pregunté al aire, pero escuché a alguien responderme.

"Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza señorita, pero no se preocupe, no fue nada grave" me respondió la enfermera en turno. Yo sólo pude asentir detenidamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?" pregunté al recordar que gimnasia era mi última hora, y que probablemente ya había perdido el autobús que pasaba cerca de mi casa.

"Un par de horas señorita. No supimos a quien avisarle de su condición, así que preferimos esperar a que despertara" la enfermera amablemente me respondió.

"Ya veo, gracias por ayudarme. Ya me siento mejor, así que iré a casa por mi cuenta, no hay ningún problema", le dije sonriéndole e inclinándome en señal de agradecimiento. Tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo revisé mi celular y vi que tenía algunas llamadas y mensajes de Tenten diciéndome que nos veríamos hasta mañana porque había surgido algo con su mamá y tuvo que irse rápido, así que no me podría esperar para irnos juntas. Rápidamente le respondí que no había problema y continué caminando.

Y ahora… tendré que esperar el próximo autobús. Desafortunadamente, el que pasa cerca de mi casa no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora más. Tenía que esperar.

Mientras salía de la escuela, no pude evitar escuchar un par de voces a lo lejos. La curiosidad fue demasiada, así que decidí acercarme a ver de quién se trataba, aún me encontraba muy lejos para distinguir las voces.

Acercándome lo suficiente, finalmente logré distinguir una de las voces. Aquella dulce voz que no escuché por algunas horas y ya extrañaba con locura.

La imagen de Sakura apareció en mis pensamientos una vez más.

"¿Ya estás listo para ir a casa otouto?, ya se está haciendo tarde y si no llegamos pronto el abuelo comenzará a llamarnos" escuché a Sakura decirle a su hermano.

Me acerqué un poco más para poder distinguir sus caras, cuidadosamente escondiéndome detrás de un arbusto. Me sentí como una acosadora, especialmente al escuchar una conversación privada entre hermanos, pero la curiosidad me comía viva.

Taizo tenía un golpe en la mejilla. ¿Se peleó con alguien, qué pasó?.

"Lo sé onee – chan, pero aún no olvido lo que sucedió. Así que no estoy listo para regresar aún" respondió Taizo con voz dura y molesta.

"Pero qué testarudo eres, eso fue hace horas, ya es tiempo de que lo dejes ir" Sakura le dijo alzando un poco la voz. Era la primera vez que escuchaba sus voces así, era extraño.

"Onee – chan, tu eres dos años mayor que yo, y la responsabilidad que el abuelo ha puesto sobre tus hombros te ha obligado a madurar más rápido de lo que una chica de tu edad debería. Afortunadamente, yo te he tenido como guía y apoyo a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, por lo que mi vida ha sido más fácil y tranquila que la tuya. Así que por favor, comprende que para un chico en plena adolescencia no es fácil olvidar cuando le hablan mal de su familia, o lo que es peor aún, de su hermana mayor, cuando ellos no nos conocen en lo más mínimo o saben lo que has tenido que pasar" Taizo le dijo mientras la veía con ojos molestos y pidiendo que lo comprenda.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver este lado de él. Era obvio que es muy cercano a Sakura, pero jamás pensé que fuese del tipo hermano sobreprotector. Qué equivocada estaba. Además, ¿qué clase de responsabilidad habrá sido impuesta a Sakura, y tan joven?. Lo primero que pensé fue _"El legado de los Haruno",_ al parecer, el otro rumor también era cierto, y Sakura era la heredera en cuestión.

"Sabes otouto, tu también eres más maduro de lo que aparentas, mira qué diplomático sonaste" dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risa. "Además, ya hemos hablado de eso. Ambos sabemos por qué el abuelo decidió y actuó como lo hizo, no debemos juzgarlo de ninguna forma, él tuvo sus razones", sabias palabras fueron dichas por Sakura, mientras Taizo fruncía un poco el ceño.

"También te recuerdo querido otouto, no permitas que las palabras de los demás te afecten en alguna manera, eso sólo los impulsa a continuar y creer que las cosas que dicen son ciertas. Siempre y cuando tú sepas la verdad y te conozcas a ti mismo, lo que los demás piensen o digan no tienen relevancia otouto. Manténlo en mente. Así que no más peleas ¿sí?, por favor", Sakura no paraba de sorprenderme con sus palabras tan acertadas, en verdad es una persona excepcional.

Además también hubo una pelea, lo sabía.

Claramente pude ver cómo los ojos de Taizo se agrandaban por las palabras que había escuchado y pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, recuperando a su yo energético y entusiasta, "Gracias onee – chan, realmente soy afortunado de tenerte" dijo un muy feliz y orgulloso ojiverde.

"Y yo a ti pequeño, de no ser por tu compañía no sé que sería de mí" Sakura le dijo a su hermano con una expresión de total agradecimiento y serenidad mientras revoloteaba su cabello. "Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Hoy traje el coche", ella finalizó diciendo.

Taizo asintió con la cabeza y tomé eso como señal para irme. No quería que supieran que estuve escuchando.

Di vuelta rápidamente para ir a la parada del autobús, pero Kami – sama decidió que mi suerte había terminado por el día, y mi celular sonó.

Me congelé en el sitio.

"¿Ino, eres tú?" preguntó Sakura con clara confusión en su voz.

"Eh, hola Sakura, Taizo. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?, ya es bastante tarde para que sigan en la escuela ¿no creen?. Oh Taizo, ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla, estás bien?" empecé a parlotear sobre lo primero que venía a mi mente por el intenso nerviosismo que invadió a mi persona en el momento que notaron mi presencia.

"Si bueno, podría decir lo mismo ¿sabes?", ella me respondió algo divertida y evadiendo mi pregunta acerca de su hermano. Tiene todo el derecho de no responder, así que no me molestó en absoluto. "¿Por qué sigues aquí, y en esta parte de la escuela?", la escuché preguntar con genuino interés. Miré a mi alrededor y fue en ese momento que noté la puerta por la que había salido, era la parte de atrás, no la puerta principal del edificio.

"Ehh bueno, la verdad no estoy segura. Verás, hace un par de horas me golpearon en la cabeza y juraría que había salido por la entrada principal", dije repentinamente, vi como Sakura frunció el ceño preocupada.

"¿Te golpearon la cabeza dices?, ¿segura te encuentras bien?" ella preguntó con una preocupación auténtica. Yo sonreí abiertamente y asentí en agradecimiento.

"¿Tienes cómo irte a casa?, de no ser así nosotros podemos llevarte no hay ningún problema", Taizo preguntó. "No te preocupes, tomaré el autobús en un rato más", le dije con honestidad.

"Bien, ya está decidido. Nosotros te llevamos" dijo Sakura en total calma. "De verdad, esta bien, no quiero causar problemas o demorarlos para llegar a casa" le dije a Sakura. "Oh vamos, no es problema en absoluto" ella dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "De acuerdo, gracias" dije.

"Lo que me recuerda Ino, disculpa por no avisarte que no regresaría el resto del día, quise avisarte pero ni siquiera tengo tu celular, así que…" me comentó. Que linda, ella pensó que debía darme una explicación. "Esta bien, estoy segura que era muy importante" le dije sonriendo, ella me regresó la sonrisa.

Hermana y hermano tomaron sus cosas y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento de la escuela.

"Ino, si gustas toma el asiento del copiloto. Hoy prefiero ir en la parte de atrás, si no te importa" Taizo sugirió. "Eh, sí claro, está bien" fue mi respuesta.

Sakura encendió el coche, un audi rojo que captó mis ojos al instante, Sakura tiene muy buenos gustos debo admitir.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que Sakura lo rompió con una pregunta que rogaba que no fuera a hacer, de nuevo Kami – sama decidió no escucharme, "Dime Ino, ¿qué tanto de nuestra conversación escuchaste?" , me preguntó de forma casual. Yo quería tener un fuerte lazo con Sakura, así que no pensaba mentirle.

"Lo escuché todo" respondí muy apenada y bajando la mirada. "De verdad lo lamento, pero como no regresaste a clases me preocupé y te busqué pero no te encontré por ningún lado. Yo quería ayudar, así que cuando los escuché hablando quise averiguar qué había pasado y me acerqué un poco más para asegurarme de escuchar bien, y al final me enteré de más cosas que no debí. En verdad discúlpenme, sé que estuvo mal y que fue incorrecto de mi parte violar su privacidad por…"

"Ino, por favor tranquilízate", Sakura dijo repentinamente silenciándome. "No estoy molesta en absoluto, y estoy segura de que Taizo tampoco, así que no te preocupes, entendemos tu situación" ella dijo con total sinceridad. Me volteé a ver su rostro y lo confirmé a pesar de que su mirada estaba fija en la calle, ella no estaba molesta. De reojo vi a Taizo quien asintió en señal de comprensión, yo sonreí ante tal muestra de dos personas prácticamente desconocidas. Ellos de verdad son distintos a los demás de su edad, especialmente Sakura.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí y venir a buscarme, significa mucho de verdad" Sakura dijo repentinamente haciéndome sonrojar. Sólo logré asentir en respuesta.

"En cuanto a mi mejilla…", me giré en dirección al menor de los hermanos, "…mm bueno, digamos que me vi involucrado en una pelea con un chico totalmente ignorante de la vida. Mira que insultar a mi familia y a mi hermana, tenía que hacerlo callar" finalizó el ojiverde con el ceño fruncido tras recordar lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

"Bueno, probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo. No toleraría escuchar cómo hablan mal de una persona tan excepcional y _hermosa_ como Sakura", comenté sin pensar, obviamente. Oh Kami – sama, ¿por qué me haces esto?. Reaccionando ante mi comentario y sus rostros sorprendidos me sonrojé terriblemente, deseando no haber dicho nada y volteando hacia la ventana. El ambiente se volvió algo incómodo, y justo cuando pensé que no aguantaría más…

"¿Ves onee – chan?, Ino me comprende perfectamente, hasta ella hubiese golpeado al idiota" dijo Taizo con una sonrisa triunfal, a lo que Sakura sólo rodó los ojos y luego comenzó a reírse junto con su hermano. _"Gracias Taizo"_ , pensé agradecida.

"Por cierto Ino, no le digas a nadie que onee – chan es la heredera de la familia aún ¿de acuerdo?, puede que no lo parezca, pero no sabes cuánto detesta ser el centro de atención. Además, pronto será anunciado frente a la prensa, para entonces ya todos lo sabrán" escuché a Taizo decirme un poco divertido burlándose de su hermana en revancha a lo que ella hizo esta mañana en el pasillo. No pude evitar reírme ante el karma.

Y ahí se aclaró el segundo rumor, la herencia de su familia sería pasada a Sakura y no su padre. Lo único que faltaba deducir… ¿por qué?.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegamos a mi casa, "Bienvenida a casa, sana y salva como debe ser" Sakura me dijo después de detener el coche y sonriéndome de una forma que hizo acelerar mi corazón. Le agradecí a ambos por su amabilidad, y justo cuando iba a bajarme del coche, algo llegó a mi mente.

"Sakura, sé que sólo nos conocemos de unas horas y no hemos hablado mucho, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola y que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites, siempre. Cuando quieras platicar y necesites ser libre por un momento, no importa cuál sea la situación. No lo dudes por favor", no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir lo de hace un instante pero quería que lo supiera, y su hermano también.

Mi seriedad y firmeza debió tomarlos por sorpresa más de lo que pensé, especialmente a Sakura.

"Ino, yo… no sé que decir. Gracias por tus dulces palabras, te prometo mantenerlo en mente" Sakura me aseguró con su mirada fija en mí que reflejaba gratitud y una sonrisa sincera que deseaba con todo mi corazón mantener justo así.

Una verdadera _cara sonriente_.

"Te veo mañana entonces Sakura, muchas gracias por traerme. Nos vemos luego Taizo" me despedí de los hermanos Haruno para luego adentrarme a mi casa.

Parecía ser que Kami – sama aún estaba de mi lado después de todo.


	3. Creando Lazos

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 – Creando Lazos_**

Han pasado días, semanas, tres semanas para ser exacta desde que conocí a Sakura y aún no hay forma de que la presente a mis amigos. Al parecer, Sakura siempre tiene algo que hacer durante nuestro periodo de descanso, y por alguna razón, cuando hace tres semanas mencionó que no tenía mi número de celular… bueno, olvidé dárselo, e incluso olvidé pedirle el suyo.

 _"Bien hecho Ino",_ pensé con sarcasmo.

8 horas diarias 5 días a la semana, si claro… eso tampoco había funcionado muy bien para mí. Por razones desconocidas, era muy común que Sakura faltara a clases, en ocasiones sólo a ciertas horas, y otras veces no aparecía en todo el día.

Después de que pasó la primer semana de ausencias constantes de Sakura, al no tener forma de contactarla directamente, me acerqué a su hermano para preguntarle qué pasaba con ella, de forma bastante sutil claro, pues pensé que algo malo había pasado.

"¿Recuerdas te comentamos que pronto se dirá ante la prensa que onee – chan será quien reciba el legado de mi abuelo?, bueno, ha faltado mucho a clases debido a eso", eso fue la única respuesta que recibí de Taizo porque rápidamente se disculpó diciendo que tenía que verse con unos compañeros para hacer un proyecto.

Y entonces aquí estaba de nuevo, pensando en la cautivadora chica que conocí hace tres semanas y quien me interesó como algo más que una amiga.

 _"¿Será posible que se fije en mí de esa forma siquiera?",_ he pensado constantemente desde que me di cuenta que en verdad me gustaba Sakura, y no sólo como amiga.

Ella me gusta, y mucho… pero aún sigo escéptica ante la suposición de mis amigos de _amarla_. Supongo que si ellos están en lo correcto, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

"Veo que estás perdida en tu propio mundo de nuevo. Hace diez minutos todos abandonaron el aula para el periodo de descanso y tu sigues aquí", escuché decirme a la voz que tanto añoraba.

"¡Sa… Sakura!, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que tenías asuntos que atender" le dije sorprendida de que estuviera aquí cuando hace una hora me dijo que se iría por el resto del día.

"Sí bueno así era, pero al final mi presencia no fue requerida por mucho tiempo, así que decidí volver a la escuela y pasar el resto del día contigo. Aún te lo debo desde hace tres semanas, ¿recuerdas?, fue una _promesa_ después de todo", ella respondió sin dudar.

Lo recordó, y yo que pensé que ya lo había olvidado. Sentí a mi estómago dar un vuelco y mis mejillas sonrojar cuando me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, "De prisa, debemos aprovechar el tiempo restante" ella dijo apresurada, guiándome fuera del salón.

"Ah, que bien se siente salir y tomar aire fresco" Sakura dijo mientras caminábamos en los campos fuera de la escuela. En verdad era un lugar muy lindo para pasar el rato.

"Dime Sakura, ¿te gustaría que te presente a mis amigos ya que estás aquí?" le pregunté mientras me detenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, debía aprovechar que Sakura estaba aquí, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad así, al menos no pronto. Además, los chicos tenían días rogándome para que les presentara a la 'chica misteriosa', según habían acordado llamarla entre todos, pues tenían mucha curiosidad de saber quien ocupaba constantemente mis pensamientos.

"Me encantaría Ino" me respondió con entusiasmo mientras se detenía y volteaba en mi dirección. "De acuerdo, vamos" le dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Y entonces les dije, 'Por favor, cómo es posible que no crean que pie grande existe', en serio chicos, no entiendo qué puede pasar por la cabeza de esas personas. Incluso han habido documentales y todo", dijo Kiba mientras reía incontrolablemente.

"Supongo que se encerrarían en su propio mundo, escépticos ante la posibilidad de que cosas así existan pensando que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor", Kiba volteó en mi dirección y la de Sakura justo cuando nos acercábamos a ellos, fijando sus ojos en ella un poco sorprendido por la respuesta que no esperaba recibir.

"Muy bien dicho rosadita, no sé quien seas, pero ya me agradas" escuché a Kiba decir con una gran sonrisa. "Ven chicos, ella comprende perfectamente" dijo Kiba ahora dirigiéndose al resto de mis amigos.

"Ino, al fin. Pensé que ya no llegarías" me dijo mi mejor amiga, pero pronto su rostro mostraba curiosidad al ver a la chica junto a mi.

"Mmm, ojos verde esmeralda. Vaya, ya era hora de que Ino decidiera presentarnos a la chica de sus sueños. ¿Sabes Ino?, pudiste haber mencionado su cabello rosa, así hubiese sido más fácil para nosotros identificarla", la sangre rápidamente llegó a mi rostro al escuchar el comentario de Tenten. Vi a Sakura con expresión de sorpresa y apenada al mismo tiempo.

"Tenten, cuidado con lo que dices por favor" dije levantando la voz más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

"Tranquila amiga mía, sólo estaba bromeando" Tenten dijo mientras reía por mi reacción. Sólo estaba bromeando, sí como no.

"Entonces Ino, ¿quién es la linda ojiverde junto a ti?" preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa seductora. No pude evitar rodar los ojos, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser todo un mujeriego.

"Chicos, ella es Haruno Sakura. Sakura, ellos son Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji" dije mientras le indicaba quien era quien.

"Espera ¿Haruno?, así que tú eres una de las personas de quien se escucha mucho hablar en los pasillos. Claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes. Oi, ¿es cierto que tu familia es rica y dueña de todos los hospitales en Konoha?", preguntó Chouji con total inocencia. Es un gran amigo, pero de verdad que necesitaba agregar la palabra _sutil_ en su vocabulario.

"Oi Chouji, no seas tan directo, podrías hacerla sentir incómoda. Tsk, qué problemático" dijo Shikamaru llevando sus manos atrás de su cabeza y dando un suspiro.

"Está bien Shikamaru, no me molestan que me pregunten" Sakura dijo con voz amable y segura. Me alegra mucho que sea tan comprensiva.

"Mmm, ahora entiendo por qué Ino se perdió en su mundo antes de la primer clase ese día. Estaba demasiado ocupada viéndote para prestarme atención" escuché a Tenten decir, provocando que la sangre regresara a mis mejillas.

"Sí bueno, y tú no la reconociste al verla hace un momento porque ese día estabas demasiado ocupada observando a su hermano de pies a cabeza, ¿no es así?", ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse mientras me reía de su reacción. Y era cierto, Tenten no despegó la mirada del hermano de Sakura ese día, eso lo pude notar fácilmente.

De repente escuché a los chicos reírse de mi pequeña discusión con Tenten, incluso Sakura, al parecer disfrutaban vernos avergonzadas.

"Bien bien, ya basta chicos. Ya pasó el momento" Tenten dijo un tanto divertida también. Dirigió su mirada a Sakura "Será mejor que te acostumbres a este tipo de cosas, suelen pasar con mucha frecuencia" le dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Sakura sólo comenzó a reír ante su comentario.

"Ahora Sakura, ¿te importaría responderme una pequeña pregunta?" preguntó Kiba. Sakura le hizo seña para que continuara. "¿Quién recibirá el legado de tu abuelo, tu o tu hermano?", rodé los ojos ante la pregunta tan directa. Estos chicos, es como si ignoraran completamente lo que les pido. También parecía ser que Tenten se encargó de ponerlos al tanto de lo que le había dicho el primer día de clases.

"Esa seré yo, mi hermano aún es muy joven", respondió Sakura con seguridad.

"Mm entiendo, ¿y por qué la prensa no ha mencionado nada al respecto, ni siquiera de cuándo regresaron?" Kiba continuó cuestionándola. Ya me estaba molestando, la traje para conmigo que la conocieran, no para que la interrogaran.

"De hecho, este fin de semana será anunciado. Mi abuelo prefirió que se diesen ambas noticias al mismo tiempo" fue la respuesta de Sakura. Debía interrumpir o seguirían haciendo preguntas.

"Muchas gracias por tus preguntas Kiba, pero creo que ya fue suficiente. Este fin de semana tus dudas serán resueltar si quieres" fue lo único que dije.

"Bien bien lo siento, sólo trataba hacer conversación" me dijo mientras alzaba los hombros casualmente. Yo solté un suspiro. Pudo buscar mejor tema de conversación que eso.

Sakura sonrío en forma de burla, el parecer había recordado algo, "Ahora que el momento de preguntas y respuestas ha concluido de acuerdo con Ino, ¿les gustaría escuchar acerca de la vez que ella se quedó dormida y babeó en la clase de embriología?", _"¡Ohh no Sakura!, por favor no les cuentes eso_ ", pensé.

Y así fue como Sakura comenzó a ganarse la amistad de los chicos. Y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

"No te preocupes Sakura, puedo tomar el autobús a casa", le dije mientras prácticamente me arrastraba hacia su coche. "Ni pensarlo, insisto en llevarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarte plantada por tres semanas", di un largo suspiro ante su respuesta. Ella no lo dejaría ir, al menos no hasta llevarme a casa parece ser. "Si tanto insistes", fue lo único que pude decir.

Pasaron varios minutos y nos mantuvimos en silencio, no era incómodo pero tampoco me sentía con muchos ánimos de hablar en esta ocasión. Mi madre era en quien pensaba ahora, justo antes de que comenzara mi última clase, recibí un mensaje de mi padre diciéndome que la llevaría con un médico que conocía porque no se sentía muy bien. La razón por la que me encontraba tan preocupada en ese momento era que últimamente había notado que mi madre se veía muy pálida y débil, eso no era normal, y ahora con el mensaje de mi padre, mi preocupación sólo aumentó.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Ino?" Sakura me preguntó sin pensar dos veces y con una mirada de preocupación. Estaba tan absorta pensando en mi mamá que no noté cuando estacionó frente a mi casa.

"No es nada Sakura, sólo estoy un poco cansada, es todo" le dije sin verla a los ojos. Ella por supuesto no me creyó.

"No me mientas por favor, puede que no lo parezca pero creo que ya te conozco lo suficiente para notar tu cambio de actitud. Deseo ayudarte si es que puedo hacerlo , pero si se trata de asuntos personales y prefieres no decirme, entiendo completamente", no fueron sólo las palabras sino también la sinceridad con la que las dijo que me hicieron sentirme en total confianza.

Tras un largo suspiro comencé a decirle, "Mi mamá ha estado muy pálidad y débil últimamente, se la pasa tosiendo constantemente, le pasan escalofríos y le da fiebre, ella no es así, todo lo contrario, es una persona llena de energía y que siempre se mantiene ocupada en algo, pero estos días ha cambiado y me preocupa. Para empeorar las cosas, mi papá la llevó con un médico para ver cómo podía ayudarla porque se sentía muy mal, así que no sé qué pensar, y de cierta forma… me _asusta_ ", le dije a mi acompañante.

Esperé su respuesta por algunos segundos hasta que decidió hablar "Está bien preocuparse Ino, es normal especialmente para nosotros como hijos, somos seres humanos después de todo. Pero lo mejor es actuar, así como tu papá lo hizo al llevarla al médico, ése es el primer paso. Ahora lo que pueden hacer es estar allí para ella si lo necesita, las manos extra siempre vienen bien" me dijo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, haciéndome sonreír con ella.

"Además, no conozco a tu mamá aún, pero por lo que me dices y sabiendo cómo eres tú, estoy cien por ciento segura de que ella se recuperará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ya verás", Sakura seguía encontrando la forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

"Gracias Sakura, de verdad te lo agradezco" le respondí más animada y sonriendo mientras tomaba mis cosas para bajar del auto, pero justo cuando me disponía a salir sentí a Sakura tomarme de la muñeca. Me giré hacia ella con mirada de confusión por lo ocurrido, pero todo desapareció cuando noté su cara acercarme a la mía.

Un gran sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas y mi corazón se aceleraba mientras la distancia entre nuestros rostros cada vez disminuía más y más. Y justo cuando parecía que sus labios se posarían sobre los míos, me susurró al oído "Si algunas vez necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme. Recuerda, siempre estaré aquí para ti", una calidez rápidamente creció dentro de mí. Mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal mientras la distancia entre nosotras volvía a crecer, Sakura con una sonrisa sincera posada en sus labios.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo nada importante que hacer por ahora. ¿Te importa si te hago compañía un rato? Podemos esperar a que lleguen tus padres, no me gustaría que estuvieras sola", lo que dijo me sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente se desvaneció ante la muestra de preocupación. Sakura siempre me hace sentir segura y protegida.

"Pero claro que no me importaría, vamos" le respondí con más ánimo y casi olvidando la preocupación que me abrumaba hace un momento.

Mientras bajábamos del coche, pude notar cómo apagaba su celular frunciendo el ceño, "¿Sucede algo, segura no tienes que estar en otro lugar?" le pregunté, ella me dio una sonrisa y asintió dándome respuesta.

"Así que esta es la casa de la familia Yamanaka, me agrada" Sakura dijo con verdadero entusiasmo, provocando que un muy ligero sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro. "Gracias, eres bienvenida cuando gustes" le dije con total sinceridad. Ella asintió en agradecimiento.

La llevé a mi habitación, pensé que podría sentirse más cómoda allí.

"Otouto me dijo que le preguntaste por mi, me extrañaste mucho puedo ver" Sakura dijo en tono de burla haciéndome sonrojar inmediatamente, "Sí bueno, somos amigas, y es normal que me preocupe cuando alguien a quien aprecio desaparece por mucho tiempo" le respondí simulando mi sonrojo volteando hacia otro lado.

"Oh, ¿así que estabas preocupada por mi?, no lo había visto de esa manera", su risa hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara, perfecto, y yo que pensé que mi comentario funcionaría a mi favor.

"Sí bueno, yo pensé… tu no… eh…", mi mente trabajaba al mil por hora buscando una forma de responderle, pero lo que dijo después me hizo detener "Qué linda te ves cuando te sonrojas y estás apenada", me dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

 _"¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo que yo cuando estamos juntas?",_ una incertidumbre se abrió paso dentro de mi al escucharla decir eso.

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas por un momento, por segundos que sentí como horas, hasta que Sakura decidió romper el contacto desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, aunque no sabía si estaba apenada o de nuevo había recordado algo.

Olvidando mi sonrojo y al notar que Sakura no rompería el silencio, decidí hacerlo por ella.

"Así que dime, ¿cómo es que piensas acreditar las materias si no asistes a clase?, entiendo que estés ocupada con lo de las noticias de tu familia y todo, pero no creo que deberías descuidar la escuela así" , le dije a modo de burla. Ahora ambas estábamos sentadas en mi cama.

Ella reaccionó ante mi comentario levantando su mirada hacia mi, "Eh… bueno, en realidad faltar a clase no es problema para mi. Verás, mi situación académica es algo _distinta_ a la de los demás de nuestra edad" me dijo un tanto divertida.

"¿Distinta dices, qué quieres decir con eso?" le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bueno… debido a ciertas decisiones tomadas por mi abuelo, ya he estado recibiendo clases avanzadas desde que soy muy joven en casa, incluso ahora aún lo hago, así que mi escolaridad actual es la de una universitaria. En otras palabras, no hay ninguna necesidad de que yo estudie con ustedes en este momento, lo que estoy haciendo ahora es prácticamente repetir la preparatoria", su voz sonó tan convincente que no dudé en lo que acababa de escuchar y lo cuál me llevó a otra pregunta.

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?, en dado caso, creo que deberías aprovechar tu tiempo en otras cosas. Debe ser agotador para ti estar en la escuela y además tomar clases avanzadas en casa" le pregunté con interés.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que… bueno, yo…" ella vaciló un poco en su respuesta, pero tras un suspiro finalmente dijo, "Taizo decidió estudiar en una escuela pública y no en una privada, y papá y mamá lo apoyaron totalmente, pero el abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo con ello argumentando que sólo le traería problemas a su actitud y que no sería un buen lugar para estudiar, pero Taizo por supuesto que no lo escuchó, aún así, el abuelo continuaba diciéndole que lo pensara de nuevo, que una escuela privada sería de mayor provecho para él. Después de un tiempo, las discusiones sobre el tema fueron aumentando, y justo cuando las cosas parecían salirse de control pensé en una solución, que yo asistiría a la misma preparatoria que él para asegurarme de que no se metiera en problemas y ese tipo de cosas, y el abuelo, pensando en las posibilidades, accedió ante mi propuesta, así que aquí estoy", su respuesta sólo me hizo pensar de nuevo en qué otras cosas habrá tenido que pasar durante su corta vida. Sakura en verdad en verdad es la persona más desinteresada que he conocido en mi vida y alguien que cuida de sus personas importantes con pasión.

Su risa nerviosa me sacó de mis pensamientos, "Aunque sabes, la verdad a veces pienso que sólo fue por egoísmo que lo sugerí, después de todo, no quiero que mi hermano se aleje de mi lado, él es quien me sostiene en los momentos difíciles, honestamente no sé que haría sin él. Además, él es mi hermano menor, es mi deber cuidarlo y protegerlo", ella dijo con tal convicción y seriedad que me erizó la piel.

¿Egoísmo dijo?, la verdad no entiendo cómo ella podría llegar a ser egoísta, ni siquiera debería ser una palabra en su vocabulario. Reí un poco mientras pensaba en qué decirle.

"Es algo chistoso ¿sabes?, que pienses que el hecho de que quieras tener a tu hermano pequeño cerca sea un acto de egoísmo. Sakura, no se qué te ha llevado a pensar eso, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es así. Tu y tu hermano son muy unidos, así que es natural que quieran estar cerca el uno del otro. Yo en lo personal pienso que es algo muy lindo, especialmente cuando una relación de hermanos como la de ustedes ya no es muy común hoy en día" le dije con total seguridad.

Ella pareció meditar mis palabras por unos segundos, para luego sonreír con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, _"Que linda se ve así",_ pensé.

"Eres la primer persona que me dice algo como eso, y en verdad lo necesitaba. Gracias Ino" ella me respondió feliz.

Y de pronto, mi mano se movió lentamente hasta llegar a la suya para tomarla, haciéndome temblar al tacto y sentir mariposas en el estómago.

No quería que esa sensación de bienestar estando junto a Sakura desapareciera nunca. Yo deseaba estar así para siempre.

"Además, tu hermano no es la única persona que tienes. Ahora me tienes a mi también ¿recuerdas?" le dije segura de mi misma, pero eso no evitó que el nerviosismo se abriera paso dentro de mi.

Al escuchar mis palabras, el agarre de su mano aumentó sobre la mía haciendo aparecer una calidez en mi interior, _de nuevo_.

"El hecho de que me apoyes de esa manera significa mucho para mi, te agradezco en verdad", mi corazón dio un vuelco tras sus sinceras palabras.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en fracciones de segundos y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. Y tan sólo así, mis preocupaciones y problemas se fueron en un instante.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se sentían tan intensos que me fue posible ver la sincera gratitud que había en ellos. También juraría que había algo más , pero aún no sabía cómo describirlo, al menos no hasta que me dijo algo que hizo mi cuerpo estremecer y mi corazón latir rápidamente.

"¿Sabes Ino? No acostumbro a hacer amigos tan rápido, y en realidad sólo hay un par de ellos que son verdaderamente cercanos a mi y a mi familia. Pero contigo… todo es diferente, sólo nos conocemos de hace unas semanas y siento que ya te conozco desde hace años, la primera vez que nos vimos lograste transmitirme confianza con tan sólo hablar conmigo, tu forma de ser es en verdad genuina y única y realmente me agradas, y cuando estoy contigo… me siento como una auténtica persona de mi edad, alguien que puede hacer y decir lo que quiera con total libertad sin preocuparse de decir algo incorrecto, alguien cuyo enfoque principal en esta etapa debería ser tener buenas calificaciones para poder ingresar a una buena universidad sin problemas, y alguien que no ha tenido su vida planeada desde el día de su nacimiento", pude notar cómo su voz se fue apagando lentamente cuando me dijo eso, y mientras tanto, yo escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras, porque por alguna razón, sentí que no era muy común que Sakura mostrara este lado de ella.

"Estando contigo, es como si no tuviera que ocuparme de nada mas que vivir libremente. De alguna forma, haces desaparecer todo y me haces sentir que vuelvo a nacer. Ino tu…", su silencio repentino me tomó por sorpresa y me llevó a preguntarme qué la habría hecho detenerse.

Su risa nerviosa me hizo concentrarme en ella de nuevo "Creo que me dejé llevar por el momento, discúlpame. Olvida lo que te he dicho, después de todo, no quiero que te hagas una idea incorrecta" ella me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano repentinamente, rompiendo el cálido contacto y provocando un vacío en mi interior, segundos después bajó su mirada apenada como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

¿Una idea incorrecta dijo?, acaso ella…

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle, la voz de mi padre proveniente de la sala me hizo detenerme al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.

"Princesa, ya regresamos. ¿Estás en tu habitación?" la voz de mi padre sonaba un tanto cansada, supuse que la visita al médico fue más estresante de lo que pensé.

"En seguida voy", rápidamente le respondí.

Dirigí mi mirada a Sakura quien aún se encontraba sentada en mi cama, "¿Te importa si te dejo sola por un rato?" le pregunté, aunque ya imaginaba su respuesta.

"Claro que no, adelante. Tómate tu tiempo" ella me dijo mientras me apresuraba para ir a donde mis padres. Asintiendo ante su respuesta, dejé mi habitación.

Al aproximarme a ellos, vi que mi padre traía a mi madre dormida en brazos, ella parecía muy cansada y débil, preocupándome al instante.

"¿Cómo está, es grave?", me apresuré a preguntar a mi padre debido a las conclusiones a las que llegué al ver a mi madre en tal estado. "Sólo es un resfriado que la ha estado molestando por un tiempo ya. Con un poco de reposo y tomando su medicamento mejorará pronto" las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi padre me calmaron un poco, aunque la vacilación en su voz evitó que mi preocupación se desvaneciera por completo.

"No suenas muy convencido, ¿de verdad está bien?", tal vez hubiese sido mejor no confrontarlo en ese momento, pero las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca.

"Cariño, acabo de decirte que tu mamá estará bien. ¿Acaso dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo?", escuché a mi padre preguntarme un tanto ofendido por mi reacción.

Tal vez mi reacción no fue la correcta después de todo, _tal vez._

"Lo siento papá, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento. Es sólo que me duele verla así", le respondí con sinceridad mientras dirigía mi mirada a la persona en sus brazos quien estaba despertando poco a poco, seguramente por el intercambio de palabras que ambos habíamos tenido hace un momento.

"¿Ino, eres tú?" mi madre me preguntó un tanto desorientada, supuse que el medicamento la hacía sentir cansada y necesitar dormir.

"Hola mamá, ¿ya te sientes mejor?" le pregunté mientras sonreía, pensé que tal vez recibiéndola así la haría sentirse mejor.

"Sí querida, ya estoy mejor. Gracias", escuchar a mi padre decirlo no es lo mismo que escucharlo directo de mi madre, lo cuál logró que me calmara más. "Me alegra escuchar eso" le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Su sonrisa llega de gratitud me hizo sentir feliz. Es tal como lo dijo Sakura, lo que debo hacer ahora es estar a su lado apoyándola para que mejore pronto.

 _"¡Sakura!"_ , en ese momento recordé a la persona que aún se encontraba en mi habitación esperando por mi.

"Papá, olvidé decirte que tengo visitas, ella está esperando por mi en mi habitación. Le iba a decir que viniera conmigo, pero pensé que sería mejor preguntarle a mamá cómo se sentía primero y si se siente de humor para visitas", les dije a ambos.

"Oh ¿Tenten está contigo?, ya veo. Bueno, tu mamá ya la conoce, así que no veo el problema", mi padre me respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos con total calma.

"Si bueno verán, no es Tenten. Es una amiga de la escuela, ella acaba de llegar a la ciudad, así que la conocí hace unas semanas, y se ofreció a hacerme compañía mientras llegaban" les dije con naturalidad.

"Mm bueno, en ese caso…" escuché a mi padre decir mientras volteaba hacia mi madre, y yo también dirigí mi mirada hacia ella esperando por una respuesta.

"¿Una amiga nuevas dices?, si ese es el caso, es grosero hacerla esperar sola en tu habitación princesa, por supuesto que quiero conocerla", mi madre dijo un poco más animada y despierta.

"Sí, lo siento. Ya regreso, iré por ella", les dije a mis padres mientras volvía a mi habitación por Sakura.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que no hice ruido al entrar de nuevo. Pensé que encontraría a Sakura aún sentada en mi cama, pero no fue así. Ella estaba parada frente a mi escritorio donde suelo estudiar y hacer mi tarea. Sobre él tengo mi computadora, plumas, libretas de notas y algunos libros acerca de psicología, pero lo que al parecer captó la atención de Sakura fueron algunas fotos que tengo en la pared, unas con mis amigos, otros donde sólo estamos mi mejor amiga y yo sonriendo, y algunas con mis padres. Su rostro mostraba gran interés y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sus ojos esmeralda se posaban en cada foto.

Me pregunto si habrá pensado en su propia familia y amigos al ver mis fotos, me pregunto, qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Lo que no sabía, es que Sakura me daría respuesta segundos después.

"Es lindo tener algo así, ¿cierto?, tu familia y amigos siempre cerca de ti. Ser felices juntos", su voz reflejaba tanta añoranza que me hizo estremecer. ¿Por qué acostumbrará a hablar de su familia como algo tan… _distante_ , es que acaso sus padres…?

"No te preocupes, mi familia está bien. Es sólo que al ver tus fotos, se ven tan unidos que me hace pensar en mi propia familia. Lo lamento si te di la idea equivocada", por un momento pensé que leyó mis pensamientos tras la exactitud de su respuesta. ¿Cómo es que Sakura logra entenderme tan bien sin siquiera cruzar palabras? No tengo la menor idea, pero realmente me agrada que sea así. Es como si tuviéramos una conexión que trasciende lo físico, algo como… _espiritual_.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia la suya, "Por un momento te perdí de nuevo. Sería bueno que dejara de decir ese tipo de cosas", la escuché decirme mientras reía. "Es sólo que contigo siento que puedo hablar de lo que pienso libremente, pero no te preocupes, dejaré de hacerlo" me dijo un tanto apenada.

En un instante, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que estaba firme en mi hombro, "No dejes de hacerlo" mi corta respuesta pareció confundirla un poco, así que decidí hacerme entender.

"No dejes de decirme lo que piensas o sientes, no dejes de expresarte tal cuál lo haces conmigo. Es bueno escucharte decirlo, me gusta que me digas esas cosas, poder ser aquella persona en quien encuentras tal confianza como para hablar de tu familia. No dejes de hacerlo, no hay necesidad. Quiero ser quien pueda conocer esa parte de ti", pude sentir claramente que cada palabra provenía de mi corazón, sin titubear y con total honestidad.

Estaba tan expectante a una respuesta verbal que sentí mi cuerpo tensar al momento en que sus brazos se abrieron camino detrás de mi cuello, acercando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo para recibir un cálido abrazo. Un segundo después, mis músculos se relajaron al tacto y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

"Gracias Ino, gracias", sus palabras me dieron el último impulso para que finalmente rodeara su fina cintura con mis brazos, asegurándome de hacerla sentir segura y… _amada_. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y susurré junto a su oído "Aquí estoy Sakura. Siempre", ella asintió en respuesta y sus brazos me rodearon con mayor fuerza.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde sólo se lograba escuchar la respiración de ambas, en un ambiente armonioso y cómodo. Yo estaba disfrutando del momento, y parecía que Sakura también, ya que no se había movido ni un poco. Al menos hasta que ella rompió el abrazo.

La sentí alejarse de mi lentamente, mientras me tomaba de los hombros y con una sonrisa me decía "Y bien, ¿cómo está tu mamá, se siente mejor?", mi cabeza regresando a las personas que estaban esperando por nosotras en la sala.

"¡Oh cierto!, ellos quieren conocerte", le dije con emoción.

"¿De verdad, ahora? No creo estar vestida apropiadamente, pero sería incorrecto no presentarme con ellos ahora" dijo mientras alzaba sus hombros en señal de acuerdo.

La tomé de la mano y comencé a llevarla donde mis padres, "¡On por favor!, el uniforme de la escuela es más que apropiado. Además, será bueno aprovechar la oportunidad", ella sólo rió y continuó caminando detrás de mi.

Nos detuvimos al estar frente a mi padre, quien me miró para luego dirigir su mirada curiosa hacia mi acompañante, él estaba junto a mi madre, ella ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

"Sakura, él es mi papá Inoichi, y mi mamá Aiko. Mamá, papá, ella es Haruno Sakura" dije mientras los presentaba.

"Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos" Sakura dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Tan amable como siempre. Sí, estaba segura de que le agradaría mucho a mamá y papá.

"El gusto es nuestro Sakura. Siempre es agradable conocer a los amigos de nuestra princesa. Eres bienvenida cuando gustes y es bueno saber que están de vuelta" respondió mi madre con una sonrisa y haciéndome sonrojar un poco pero no sin notar que reconoció el apellido de Sakura, _"Vaya momento para llamarme así"_ , pensé. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta.

"Haruno ¿huh?, veo que tu familia finalmente decidió regresar a Konoha. Bienvenida de vuelta" mi padre le dijo con su pulgar arriba y entusiasmo, a veces podía volver a ser el adolescente que fue hace años. Reí un poco ante su actitud.

Mamá y papá conocían acerca de la familia de Sakura, ellos me contaron sobre ellos después de todo, pero sí me sorprendió que reconocieran el nombre tan pronto. Eso me hizo ver de nuevo la fama de su familia.

"Gracias por sus palabras, que amables. Me aseguraré de decirle a mi familia de su grata bienvenida" fue lo que Sakura dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Repentinamente, mi mamá comenzó a toser, inclusive tuvo que inclinarse un poco debido a la intensidad.

Antes de que mi padre o yo pudiéramos reaccionar, Sakura se acercó rápidamente a ella.

"¿Le duele algo, qué siente en este momento?", sus preguntas fueron directas y precisas, sorprendiéndome un poco, pero luego recordé que ella ya es prácticamente una médico, así que supuse que fue como un reflejo ante la situación.

"Estoy bien querida, no hay de que preocuparse", la respuesta de mi madre fue casi automática y poco convincente, lo cuál tampoco pasó desapercibido por Sakura, lo pude notar por la forma en que veía a mi madre y la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos.

"Aiko – san, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero no estoy segura de lo que dice. Por los síntomas que muestra y la forma en que…".

"No pasa nada Sakura, comprendemos tu reacción porque al parecer ya has sido preparada para ser una excelente médico en el futuro, pero si mi esposa dice estar bien, es porque así es", la forma en que mi padre silenció a Sakura me tomó por sorpresa y no fue de mi agrado en absoluto el tono de voz tan brusco que usó, ella sólo trataba de ayudar.

Sakura volteó hacia mi padre al escucharlo hablar, pero casi inmediatamente regresó su mirada a mi madre, quien ahora se encontraba más calmada y relajada. No pude evitar notar la forma en que Sakura veía a mamá, como si la estuviera analizando con cautela, pero no de una forma incorrecta, sino como queriendo deducir algo oculto. Al menos, eso parecía para mi.

"Le ofrezco una disculpa, no fue mi intención entrometerme", las palabras suaves de Sakura llegaron fuerte y claro a mis oídos mientras hacía una reverencia como disculpa.

"Creo que lo mejor es que me retire por ahora. Sería bueno que Aiko – san descanse por un rato, estoy segura de que aún está cansada", Sakura dije mostrando una repentina necesidad de irse.

"No tienes que irte de inmediato, podríamos regresar a mi habitación un rato y hacer la tarea juntas o algo así", le propuse con el fin de que se quedara otro rato. Aún no quería que se fuera.

"Lo siento Ino, pero creo que ya excedí mi tiempo de visita por hoy. En otra ocasión será ¿de acuerdo?" escuché a Sakura decirme con sinceridad. Sólo atiné a asentir en respuesta con una media sonrisa.

"Aiko – san, deseo que se mejore pronto, Inoichi – san, gracias por su hospitalidad. Con permiso" fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de despedirse de mamá y papá, quienes asintieron en respuesta.

"Sakura escucha, en cuanto a la conducta de mi papá…"

"Está bien Ino, no tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo" su voz neutral y sus labios curveados hacia arriba casi me hicieron olvidar cómo la trató mi padre haca unos instantes, _casi_.

"Así que… te veré en la escuela mañana supongo" le dije con la esperanza que verla lo más pronto posible.

"Lo lamento, pero no será posible. No iré a la escuela hasta el lunes, ya sabes, en lo que pasa lo de la prensa y todo", y con eso, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron por completo. "Está bien, entiendo" fue mi única respuesta.

Su risa cautivadora me hizo voltear hacia ella, "Sé que me extrañarás, pero no te preocupes, en unos días nos volveremos a ver" su respuesta provocó un sonrojo en mis mejillas, y yo sólo asentí.

"Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide…" vi como extendió su mano hacia mi. "¿Me prestas tu celular un momento?", fue su pregunta, mientras yo tomaba mi celular y se lo daba.

"Y… listo. Ahora oficialmente estaremos en contacto en todo momento, que bueno que no olvidé darte mi número ahora" Sakura dijo mientras suspiraba a modo de alivio.

"Gracias", fue lo que atiné a decir mientras Sakura me regresaba mi celular.

"Estaré esperando una llamada o mensaje tuyo para tener tu número también, espero que llegue pronto, de no ser así estaré muy triste" ella dijo mientras fingía tristeza, yo sólo reí ante su acción.

"Claro que sí, lo tendrás más pronto de lo que te imaginas" le dije mientras ella reía conmigo.

"Bien, será mejor que me vaya", por un momento había olvidado que ella ya tenía que irse. Un vacío se formó en mi interior. Ya la extrañaba, y aún estaba parada frente a mi.

"Claro, te veré el lunes entonces" fue mi rápida respuesta tratando de disimular cómo mi ánimo decaía un poco mientras bajaba mi mirada.

"Eh Ino…" la vacilación en su voz me hizo dirigir mi mirada a la suya "En caso de que la salud de tu mamá empeore, sólo para estar seguros… llámame ¿si?" en verdad era increíble la forma en que Sakura pensaba en todos, no pasaba nada por alto.

"Lo haré, gracias" le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante, hasta que de un momento a otro Sakura sonrió y sin que yo pudiera reaccionar ella ágilmente depositó un cálido beso en mi frente haciéndome sonrojar y que mis latidos aumentaran en un segundo. Ella es más baja que yo, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntas para poder hacerlo, fue tan dulce.

Llevó sus labios de mi frente a mi oído y dijo "Te veo pronto _princesa_. Gracias", fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su coche, y eventualmente perderse en la distancia.

Sus palabras hicieron que sonriera y que mi sonrojo aumentara, 'princesa' sabía que no lo había pasado por desapercibido.

No pude evitar pensar de nuevo en el día, o más bien la tarde que había pasado con Sakura, pudo no haber sido mucho, pero fue lindo.

Ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno mandarle un mensaje para que ambas tengamos el número de celular de la otra, y ya tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

 _Hola tú, no me diste la oportunidad de darte las gracias por tu compañía. También, acostumbro a pedirle a mis personas importantes que me avisen cuando lleguen a casa para saber que todo esta bien, así que esperaré tu respuesta._

 _Pd. Ya sabes quien soy ;)_

Mi mensaje fue más largo de lo que pensé, pero quería decirlo, y así lo envié.

Después de eso, entré de nuevo a casa. Podía no parecerlo, pero estaba ansiosa por la respuesta de Sakura.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y aún no tenía respuesta de Sakura, ya era casi media noche. Ahora estaba recostada en mi cama lista para dormir, ya que no tenía más que hacer por el día. Hice mi tarea, hice la cena para que mamá pudiera descansar bien y luego me senté a la mesa con mis padres para comer, tomé una ducha, hablé un rato con Tenten, vi televisión, y ahora estaba escuchando música en la comodidad de mi habitación. Podría estar dormida ya, pero la intriga de no tener respuesta de Sakura me lo impide.

Quería mandarle otro mensaje, pero por alguna razón pensé que seguramente solo estaba ocupada y no había sido posible para ella responder aún.

Y aún así, aquí estaba yo con mis pensamientos fijos en Sakura.

Estaba tan absorta que casi no noté mi celular sonar, pero cuando reaccioné, me emocioné al pensar que finalmente tenía respuesta de la chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

 _Hola tú, seguramente ya estás dormida así que lo haré tan breve como pueda. Llegué a casa sana y salva, no te preocupes. Disculpa por responder hasta ahora, mi abuelo estaba aquí y tuve una laaaarga plática con él. Te veré pronto ¿de acuerdo?. Buenas noches/días (depende la hora en que lo leas jaja)._

 _Pd. Tu también eres importante para mi :)_

Su mensaje hizo que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro, especialmente la última parte. _'Tu también eres importante para mi'_ se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza, era como si la estuviera escuchando. También me pareció dulce la forma en que respondió, tal cuál yo lo había hecho primero.

Pude responder hasta la mañana, puesto que Sakura pensó que ya dormía, pero su texto me hizo optar por responder al momento.

 _Es bueno saber que todo está bien y espero que esa plática con tu abuelo no te haya agotado mucho. Te veo pronto._

 _Pd. Dulces sueños._

Sonreí cuando mandé el mensaje, incluso un pequeño intercambio de palabras a través de mensajes de texto con Sakura logra animarme en un instante. Regresé la atención a mi celular ante la rápida respuesta.

 _Aún despierta pensando en mi puedo ver… jaja es broma, es broma. Dulces sueños para ti también._

 _Pd. Gracias por alegrar mi día._

Lo que dijo al último me hizo estremecer de emoción, y la ya típica calidez apareció en mi interior.

Leí su último texto varias veces con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, hasta que sin notarlo, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Tan sólo habían sido semanas, y ya sentía que al estar junto a Sakura mi mundo estaba completo.

Sí, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez sí existe el amor a primera vista, tal vez, tal vez yo... finalmente, me dejé vencer al quedarme dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios.


	4. La Conferencia de Prensa

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4 – La Conferencia de Prensa_**

Al fin era viernes, lo que significaba que me iría a casa más temprano de lo normal. El viernes era mi día más corto de la semana. ¡Gracias Kami – sama!

Han sido días desde la última vez que vi a Sakura, así que estaba naturalmente preocupada por ella. Estos días han parecido uno eternidad sin ella. Además, mañana era su gran día.

Ella iba a ser anunciada como la nueva cabeza de la familia Haruno y de los hospitales también.

Me pregunto qué estará pensando ahora. Quise enviarle mensajes en muchas ocasiones, pero como dijo que estaría muy ocupada, no lo hice. No quería ocasionarle contratiempos.

Así que esperé.

"Y entonces, esa es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Yamanaka, ¿podrías explicar lo que acabo de decirles por favor?" mi profesor habló interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Ahh… bueno, en esa situación… creo que… ehh…" mi mente estaba en blanco. No tenía idea de lo que había dicho el profesor, con trabajo y recordaba el tema de hoy, o la materia siquiera.

"Yamanaka, ¿qué te ha sucedido estos días? Estás distraída toda la clase, no participas, no respondes las preguntas. Espero que esto sólo sea pasajero".

"H-Hai Asuma sensei. No volverá a suceder" respondí bajando la mirada apenada. Toda la semana ha sido lo mismo con los otros profesores también. Debo encontrar la forma de no distraerme.

"Bien, como les decía…".

 _Ring_. El timbre anunciando el final del día interrumpió al profesor.

"Mhm, bueno. Eso es todo por ahora chicos. Buen fin de semana y recuerden hacer su tarea. Nos vemos en la próxima clase" él dijo finalmente concluyendo la clase.

Todos nos apresuramos a salir, y justo cuando acababa de salir del aula alguien me llamó, deteniéndome al instante.

"Oi rubiecita, ¿a dónde tan apresurada, que ya no esperas por mí?" Tenten me preguntó de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de lado. Los viernes estábamos en el mismo edificio, así que no era difícil encontrarnos.

"Awwhh Tenten. Tú no sales hasta dentro de tres de horas más, no quiero esperar tanto. Me aburriré estando sola" dije con ojos suplicantes. Ella es mi mejor amiga, pero el sólo pensar que tendría que esperar tres horas más para irme a casa, bueno... No es lindo.

Tenten soltó una fuerte carcajada "Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estaba molestando. Seguramente ni yo esperaría tanto" dijo alzando los hombros. Yo sólo atiné a soltar un suspiro de alivio.

"Y dime, ¿ya está lista tu chica para el gran evento mañana?" me sonrojé un poco al escucharla decir 'tu chica', aunque ya no tanto. Tenten se había asegurado de que fuera un hábito identificar a Sakura de esa forma.

"Mhm, no entiendo por qué insistes en llamar a Sakura así. Te he dicho mil veces que no salimos" le dije soltando un suspiro y moviendo mi cabeza en desaprobación. "Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que no sé. No he hablado con ella en días, pensé que sería mejor dejarla prepararse".

"Ahh, pero bien sabes a quién me refiero" me respondió con voz de burla y cruzando los brazos. "Pero de todos modos Ino, estoy segura que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes formalicen algo. Empezando contigo claro, debes hacerle saber que te interesa como más que una amiga. Sé el hombre por esta ocasión" terminó por decir mirándome directo a los ojos.

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse mientras mis ojos se fijaban en el suelo y un pequeño sonrojo volvía a aparecer en mis mejillas.

Ya había salido con un par de chicas antes, pero sólo fueron gustos pasajeros. Nunca pasó a más.

Pero es Sakura de quien estamos hablando ahora. No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa al pensar en la posible reacción que podría tener. ¡Ni siquiera sé si gusta de mí, o de las chicas incluso! ¡Ahh!, detesto esto.

"¿Y bien, la invitarás a salir al menos?" Tenten preguntó mirándome fijamente. No lo dejaría ir hasta tener respuesta.

"Ehh bueno, creo que… no lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea" respondí insegura mientras bajaba mis hombros y mantenía mi mirada en el suelo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" una ligera confusión se notó en su voz. Me estremecí un poco mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

"P-Porque no sé qué esperar. Las únicas veces que he salido con alguien han sido porque me han invitado o porque ya sabía que a esa chica le gustaba y quería pasar un buen rato. Pero ahora todo es nuevo. No sé qué piense Sakura de mí aún y no quiero apresurar las cosas" finalmente dije levantando mi mirada hacia la chica frente a mí.

"Aww que linda. Estás tan enamorada que no quieres ser rechazada. Ahora entiendo por qué no has salido con ella" sus palabras provocaron que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y que mi rostro se tornara carmesí.

"N-No estoy enamorada Tenten, admito que me gusta pero no estoy… oh bueno… tal vez… sólo es… ahhh" mi frustración se hizo presente por un momento mientras escondía mi rostro en mis manos. Aunque estaba segura que Tenten notaría lo rojo en mis orejas.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la escuché reír un poco. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías para después moverlas de mi cara. Mi rostro aún un poco carmesí y mis ojos estaban cerrados tratando de evitar contacto visual. Pero claro que no duraría mucho.

"Ino, abre los ojos" su voz sonaba suave y el agarre en mis manos era firme. Después de un instante, mis ojos se posaron en ella y noté la gran sonrisa que tenía.

"Es chistoso que actúes así, nerviosa a insegura, cuando en realidad eres todo lo contrario" dijo al soltar mis manos y riendo un poco.

"Sigo creyendo que deberías invitarla. Además, Sakura no parece del tipo de persona que rechazaría sólo porque sí. Te dará al menos una oportunidad, estoy segura"

Es cierto, Sakura es muy dulce. Tal vez sí deba invitarla, ¿o no, tal vez si…? ¡Ahhh demonios, aquí vamos de nuevo!

El timbre anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase interrumpió mi debate mental.

"Nooooo. ¿Por qué tan rápido? Ahhhh" reí por la reacción de mi amiga. A veces podía ser una niña con sus disgustos.

"Creo que mejor me voy. Ya llegué tarde en otras clases y el profesor no estará contento si vuelve a pasar" mi mejor amiga dijo volteándose para ir a su próxima clase.

"Será mejor que te apresures entonces" respondí rápidamente. Ella asintió "Nos vemos luego Ino. Dile a tu chica que le deseo mucha suerte mañana" después de eso desapareció de mi vista. Sólo reí ante su comentario.

Fui a mi casillero y me aseguré de llevar conmigo sólo lo necesario. Después de quince minutos más me fui a mi casa, pensando que tal vez podría enviarle un mensaje a Sakura para saber cómo va todo. Sólo por curiosidad claro, sólo eso.

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco horas, cinco largas y eternas horas y aun no recibía respuesta de un texto que decía _'Hola tú. ¿Cómo va todo, ya lista para mañana?'_. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Ahora estaba en mi cama haciendo nada. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y no tenía planes para salir. Esperaba que Sakura respondiera mi mensaje pero parecía que no sería así. Así que después de pensarlo, decidí invitar a mis amigos a salir o al cine.

Cuando de repente mi celular sonó.

"¡Moshi moshi!" prácticamente salté de la cama para responder. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Mi voz más fuerte de lo normal. No logré ver el nombre de quien llamaba, pero deseaba que fuera Sakura.

"Hola Ino" me extrañó escuchar aquella voz. No era Sakura después de todo, pero estaba bastante cerca.

Era Taizo.

"¿Eh Ino?" él dijo tras no recibir respuesta. Yo inmediatamente reaccioné y hablé.

"Hola Taizo. Discúlpame, no esperaba que fueras tú. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunté no sabiendo qué esperar de su llamada.

"Sólo te llamo para darte un recado de onee – chan. Dice que la disculpes por no responder tu texto, pero el abuelo no la ha dejado descansar en todo el día preparando todo para mañana. Muy probablemente no pueda hablar contigo hasta mañana que acabe todo" Taizo fue directo con el mensaje de su hermana. De seguro también la estaba acompañando.

"Yo tendré su celular por el resto del día. Así que si quieres decirle algo yo le avisaré, o si surge algo te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?" él continuó diciendo. Después de asimilar sus palabras respondí.

"Eh, sólo dile que le deseo suerte mañana. Que espero todo salga bien, y que Tenten le desea lo mismo" dije un poco divertida recordando a mi mejor amiga.

"Gracias por avisarme Taizo. Hablaré con ella después" terminé diciéndole.

"No hay problema. Nos vemos pronto" después de eso la llamada finalizó.

Solté un largo suspiro. Todo parecía marchar bien, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Aunque tendría que esperar más tiempo para hablar con cierta peli rosa que no dejaba mis pensamientos.

"Ahora, ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, los chicos" me dispuse a tomar mi celular de nuevo y hacer unas llamadas.

* * *

"Ha sido desperdicio de dinero" dijeron Kiba y Chouji mientras bufaban.

"Concuerdo con ellos. La historia no tuvo sentido en lo más mínimo. Que problemático" Shikamaru añadió resoplando.

"Ya entendimos gracias. La próxima vez, que alguien más escoja la película. ¡No pienso hacerlo de nuevo!" Tenten dijo rodando los ojos, irritada por lo dicho.

Sólo reí ante la situación. Iba a hacer un comentario parecido al de los chicos, pero pensé que eso era suficiente para la pobre Tenten.

"Entonces, ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa un rato? Aún son las nueve. Podemos ver una película…eh, bueno… mejor" dije intentando no hacer sentir mal a Tenten. Ella me fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer fallé.

Después de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, nos fuimos a mi casa.

* * *

"Pónganse cómodos. En un rato regreso" les dije a mis amigos y luego me dirigí donde mis padres.

"¿Mamá, papá?" abrí la puerta de su habitación lentamente. Ambos estaban en la cama, mi padre sentado recargado sobre la cabecera y mi madre acostada.

Pude ver que mi padre acariciaba el cabello de mi madre, quien ya dormía.

"Hola princesa. ¿Qué tal película?" preguntó mi padre al notar mi presencia.

"Mm, lo diré así Te-rri-ble" dije con cara de desagrado. Mi padre rió por mi reacción. "Así que los invité aquí a ver otra mejor. Espero no les moleste" le dije llevando mi mirada hacia la silueta dormida.

Mi padre siguió mi mirada "Claro que no princesa. Tu mamá ya duerme y justo ahora iba a hacer lo mismo" me respondió.

"¿Ya se siente mejor?" mi padre entendió al instante y volteó hacia mí.

"Aún se siente algo débil, pero debe ser efecto del medicamento. Pronto estará mejor" su voz no muy convincente mientras una vez más posaba sus ojos en mi madre.

Ya no sabía si creer las palabras de mi padre. Han sido días, y mi madre no mostraba signos de mejora. Si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, tendría que tomarle la palabra a Sakura y hablar con ella.

"Ya veo. Los dejo descansar entonces. Buenas noches" le dije. "Buenas noches princesa" fue todo lo que dijo mi padre mientras asentía y yo salía de su habitación.

Me quedé un rato fuera de su habitación. Simplemente estaba parada pensando en mi madre cuando una voz que venía de la sala captó mi atención.

"Oi Ino, apresúrate. Tal vez quieras ver esto" Kiba casi gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Ya voy" fue mi rápida respuesta mientras iba con ellos.

Cuando llegué a la sala, la televisión estaba encendida y todos tenían su atención puesta en ella. Tras recordar las palabras de Kiba, hice lo mismo.

 _"…_ _misión especial acerca de la familia Haruno. Allí se encontrará el actual director general de todos los hospitales pertenecientes a su familia, Haruno Kiyoshi, quien también dará un anuncio al público en general. Si gusta saber más, acompáñenos mañana en nuestra transmisión en vivo a las diez de la mañana"_ la reportera dijo mientras una foto del abuelo de Sakura era mostrada. Cabello blancuzco, ojos azul claro con lentes sobre ellos, y piel bronceada. Yo sabía sobre él, pero ésta era la primera vez que veía su rostro, aunque sea en una foto.

"Parece que ya es un hecho. La familia de tu novia estará oficialmente de regreso mañana temprano" Kiba comentó tras un rato.

"Sí, eso parece" dije rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué, ya ni siquiera lo niegas?" Chouji preguntó sorprendido.

"Como si fuera a hacer alguna diferencia" respondí alzando mis hombros y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Mi mirada fija en otra parte excepto en ellos. Ya sabía que se refería a la parte de 'novia', pero ya no tenía chiste discutir por ello. No lo dejarían ir.

Tras un momento de silencio comenzamos a reírnos, sabiendo que era verdad.

"Así que, ¿qué película les gustaría ver?" les pregunté sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 _Riiiiiiing_

"Mm, cinco minutos más" dije adormecida.

 _Riiiiiiing_

"Por lo menos tres minutos más por favor" me estaba molestando.

 _Riiiiiiing_

"Maldición. Ya desperté" grité mientras apagaba la alarma. Normalmente no necesito la alarma los sábados pero ya que era el gran día de Sakura no me quería arriesgar así que la programé.

Recordé la noche anterior, con los chicos y Tenten. Se fueron casi a media noche. Afortunadamente, Shikamaru tuvo permitido tomar el coche de su papá anoche, así que fue más fácil que todos llegaran a casa.

Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, justo dos horas antes del gran momento de Sakura. Pensé en hacerme desayuno y después vestirme, así que me cepillé y fui a la cocina.

"Buenos días cariño. ¿Qué te tiene despierta tan temprano?" me detuve en seco y vi a mi madre, de pie con su gran y hermosa sonrisa. La que solía tener antes de enfermarse. Al parecer al fin está mejorando. Gracias Kami – sama.

"¡Mamá! ¿D-De qué estás hablando? Yo siempre despierto temprano, incluso en fin de semana" le dije con voz nerviosa. Y era verdad, siempre me despierto temprano, aunque no _tan_ temprano. Sólo esperaba no ser descubierta por mi madre.

"Mhm, entonces me estás diciendo, que el hecho que estés despierta tan temprano no tiene nada que ver con la transmisión en vivo acerca de cierta familia que recién regresó a Konoha según puedo recordar"

Demonios. Me descubrió.

"Sí mamá, estás en lo cierto. Por eso estoy despierta tan temprano. ¿Por qué preguntaste si ya sabías?" solté un profundo suspiro. No había forma de ganar contra mi madre.

"Mm, no hay razón. Sólo quería escucharte decirlo. También, ya que hablarán de la familia de tu amiga, pensé que te gustaría verlo" por alguna razón, la forma en que lo dijo me puso nerviosa y mi cara enrojeció. Tuve que voltear para que no notara mi sonrojo.

"B-Bueno mamá, de nuevo están en lo cierto" la escuché reír, lo que incrementó mi sonrojo.

En realidad no entendía por qué actuaba de esta forma al hablar de la familia de Sakura. Pero verla recuperada me distrajo de ese pensamiento.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué te gustaría desayunar princesa? Tu padre aún despierta, así que seremos sólo nosotras por ahora" me dijo sonriendo. Yo sonreí de vuelta.

* * *

 _"_ _Gracias a todos por acompañarnos este día. En sólo un par de minutos más tendremos a Haruno Kiyoshi frente a nosotros"_ la reportera dijo. Eran ahora las 09:58, lo que me puso a pensar en la precisión que estaban teniendo.

 _"_ _Una de las verdaderas preguntas que ha estado presente en la mente de todos. ¿Quién será el siguiente sucesor?"_ el reportero comentó. No pude evitar pensar en Sakura. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" volteé a ver a mi madre junto a mí. Ahora ambas estábamos en el sofá.

"Mm… no, es decir no lo creo en realidad. En todo caso, es Sakura quien debe estarlo" respondí no muy segura de mi respuesta. No lo quería admitir, pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa. Mi madre me miró con compresión y asintió mientras sonreía.

"Buenos días a mis amores ¿Qué están viendo?" mi padre bostezó mientras se unía a nosotras en la sala.

"La conferencia de prensa sobre la familia Haruno, ¿lo olvidaste?" mi madre respondió. Me sorprendí un poco, no pensé que ellos estarían al pendiente de la conferencia.

"Ah claro, así que es hoy. Debí pasarlo por desapercibido" fue la rápida respuesta de mi padre mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi madre y pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola. Yo sonreí y una vez más fijé mi atención en la televisión.

 _"_ _Muy bien televidentes, el momento que estábamos esperando. Recibamos con una cálida bienvenida a Haruno Kiyoshi"_ los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el reportero habló y el director general hizo acto de presencia y se paró en el pódium, portando un traje sastre gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul para complementar.

 _"_ _Muy buenos días a todos, les agradezco mucho que nos acompañen esta mañana y sobre todo por esta bienvenida tan acogedora"_ con sólo escuchar su voz se notaba que Haruno Kiyoshi era un hombre de grandes expectativas y comprometido con su deber.

 _"_ _De igual forma, les pido que reciban a mi familia. Mi hijo, Haruno Tenshi y su esposa, Haruno Misaki. Y mi nieto, Haruno Taizo"_ los aplausos continuaron cuando ellos entraron, agradecieron con un asentimiento y tomaron asiento justo a un lado del pódium.

El padre de Sakura era un hombre de gran porte y altura, de tez ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azul claro como los de su padre.

Su madre era una mujer esbelta y de altura similar a la de Sakura, con su misma tez, cabello ligeramente más oscuro que el propio rosa de Sakura y ojos verde oscuro.

Los tres portaban vestimenta formal, Taizo y el padre de Sakura con trajes negros y su madre con un vestido lavanda con cuello 'v' hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras.

 _"_ _Ahora, como ya sabrán mi familia ha estado fuera del país por…"_ espera qué. Ésa no es toda su familia.

¿Dónde está Sakura?

 _"…_ _afortunadamente, hemos logrado concluir tales negocios y compromisos en el extranjero. Por lo tanto, me complace anunciarles que finalmente, la familia Haruno ha regresado permanentemente al lugar que nos vio nacer, Konoha"_ más aplausos y felicitaciones. Y tras eso, lo que aún estaba al aire…

 _"_ _Díganos Haruno – san, ¿quién será su sucesor?"_ la pregunta del millón, al fin sería respondida.

 _"_ _Después de una larga charla con los directivos del hospital y mi propio hijo, creímos más conveniente que la siguiente generación fuera un poco más joven de lo que se acostumbra. Esto con la finalidad de que el futuro de nuestros hospitales sea certero con las mentes jóvenes y brillantes del mañana"_ un momento de silencio se formó. Todos atentos ante las próximas palabras.

 _"_ _Dicho esto, me enorgullece presentarles a mi sucesora y nieta Haruno Sakura"_ la chica que se negaba a dejar mi mente finalmente hizo su aparición. Algunos de los presentes sorprendidos mientras que otros ya lo veían venir. Todos entusiasmados y curiosos con la nueva generación que pronto comenzaría. Los aplausos y felicitaciones reaparecieron.

Por un momento me sentí perdida. Literalmente no podía dejar de ver a Sakura. Su cabello no caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, ahora estaba sujeto en una coleta alta. Su vestimenta no era el uniforme de la escuela en el que estaba acostumbrada a verla, ahora usaba una blusa blanca de botones con un blazer negro y una falda del mismo color, traía zapatillas negras también. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron los lentes que cargaba, era la primera vez que la veía usarlos.

La chica que ahora estaba admirando portaba una apariencia más madura, pero seguía siendo la chica de la que me enam… la chica que me gusta. Ugh, no de nuevo.

 _"_ _Es un gran honor para mí el estar frente a todos ustedes y ser recibida de tal forma. Les agradezco mucho a todos por su asistencia"_ su voz no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de nerviosismo.

 _"_ _De igual forma, me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para agradecer a mi abuelo, a mis padres y a mi hermano por estar a mi lado, especialmente en esta nueva etapa de mi vida que estoy comenzando"_ ella continuó mientras volteaba a su familia y les sonreía.

 _"_ _Ahora bien, sepan que daré mi mejor esfuerzo y dedicación para mantener a flote este gran legado con el que he sido bendecida. Y tengan por seguro, que me encargaré de no defraudar la confianza que ha sido puesta en mí"_ miró de reojo a su familia para después voltear de nuevo hacia el público.

 _"_ _Yo sé que al principio será un gran reto, y muchos se estarán cuestionando si alguien de mi edad será suficientemente bueno para superarlo"_ su rostro calmado y voz firme hacían que fuera imposible no creer en sus palabras.

 _"_ _Bueno, déjenme decirles que con tan sólo 17 años ya he estado al mando de cirugías extremadamente delicadas, he ayudado a personas a salir de coma y seguir con sus vidas, así como también he tenido la fortuna de extender el periodo de vida de pacientes terminales e incluso salvarlos. Todo gracias al trabajo duro y la dedicación"_ yo ya sabía que ella era sorprendente, pero saber esto también... no hay palabras para describir el orgullo que siento por ella.

 _"_ _La vida de un médico puede ser bastante dura cuando se pierden personas, pero también puede ser muy significativa cuando se logran salvar. Es muy importante recordar que todo es parte del ciclo de nuestras vidas. Si se falla, hay que levantarse. Si se gana, hay que seguir mejorando"_ su discurso era tan asombroso que temía parpadear. Quería apreciar cada palabra y movimiento proveniente de ella. Se lo merecía.

 _"_ _Para finalizar, me gustaría aclararles que mis actividades comenzarán oficialmente el próximo año. Justo después de cumplir 18 años de edad"_ me sorprendí un poco al escuchar eso. Pensé que comenzaría a trabajar inmediatamente.

 _"_ _Una vez más les agradezco su compañía esta mañana. Y por petición de mi abuelo, les extiendo una cordial invitación a los presentes para asistir a nuestra casa. Organizamos una pequeña fiesta como agradecimiento para todos ustedes. Los esperamos dentro de un par de horas. Gracias a todos. Buen día"_ Sakura dio por concluida la conferencia y todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la familia que ahora estaba de regreso.

"Vaya, vaya. Estabas tan concentrada que estás babeando princesa" escuché a mi padre decir mientras volteaba a verlo y señalaba junto a mi boca.

"¿Ba-Babeando? Claro que no papá" dije reaccionando ante sus palabras. Cuando de repente sentí algo bajando por mi barbilla. Mi mano se movió instantáneamente hacia ese lugar.

¿Acaso eso era…?

"¡Oh rayos!" casi grité. De verdad estaba babeando. Rápidamente me limpié mientras mi cara enrojecía y mis padres se reían de lo sucedido.

"Bien, bien. El show terminó. Pueden dejar de reír ahora" les dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Lo siento princesa. Fue inevitable" mi padre dijo. Rodé los ojos y comencé a reír con ellos. Después de un rato, las risas cesaron.

"Bien. ¿Qué te parece si te preparo desayuno?" mi madre le preguntó a mi padre mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su mano.

"Eso me parece excelente" él respondió mientras la seguía a la cocina. Yo preferí quedarme en la sala un rato más a ver televisión o algo. Sakura seguiría ocupada por un rato más, así que pensé en entretenerme un poco hasta entonces. Lo que no sabía, es que mis planes pronto cambiarían con la llegada de un texto.

 _¿Te importaría venir un rato? La dirección es…_

Juraría que mi corazón se detuvo por segundo al ver de quién era el texto.

"Mamá, papá. Saldré un rato" literalmente salté del sofá con repentino entusiasmo y después de tomar mis cosas me dirigí a la ubicación indicada.

* * *

"Hola señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" el guardia era muy educado. Aunque dudaba que me dejara entrar sólo con lo que le estaba diciendo.

"He venido a ver a Haruno Sakura. Ella ya espera por mí" me miró con ojos escépticos. Ya no sabía qué más decir. Podría mostrarle el texto, pero pensé que no funcionaría tampoco.

"Está bien. Déjala pasar" en un segundo Taizo estaba allí. Su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del guardia mientras le asentía. El guardia finalmente aceptó y me dejó entrar.

"No te esperaba tan pronto pero me alegra que llegaras. Ven conmigo por favor" él dijo mientras guiaba el camino ya que yo por supuesto no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos.

Desde que conozco a Sakura siempre pensé que su casa sería grande, muy grande en realidad. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, me he dado cuenta que estaba tristemente equivocada. Su casa no era grande, era GIGANTESCA. Incluso me preguntaba cómo la familia no se perdía en tantas paredes, puertas y gente. El tamaño de este lugar era una locura.

Las paredes eran completamente blancas mientras las puertas creaban un perfecto y clásico contraste con su color café oscuro. Había tres pisos con pasillos muy largos, cada uno llegando a un área específica de la casa. También había dos gimnasios y una piscina dentro de la casa. Y por supuesto, había habitaciones llenos con equipo médico.

Estaba admirando la casa con tanto empeño, que no noté la mirada divertida que Taizo me estaba dando.

"Es algo grande lo sé. Es por eso que a onee – chan no le gusta mucho aquí. A mí tampoco. A ambos nos gusta más nuestra casa. Es más cómoda, y ya sabes, es nuestra" eso me confundió.

"¿Quieres decir que no viven aquí? ¿De quién es esta casa entonces?" continuamos caminando hasta que finalmente llegamos al tercer piso.

"Técnicamente sí vivimos aquí, pero preferimos llamarle la casa de nuestro abuelo. Al menos hasta que finalmente sea otorgada a alguno de nosotros" respondió cuando nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de vidrio con largas cortinas de seda, imposibilitando ver a través de ellas pero aun permitiendo disfrutar el aire fresco. Lo que significaba que el otro lado era al aire libre.

"Aquí estamos ¿Podrías darle esto por favor?" él dijo mientras me entregaba un celular. Y al recordar la llamada telefónica de ayer, descubrí algo. Era de Sakura.

"No fue ella quien me envió ese texto, ¿verdad?" él sonrió de lado cuando pregunté.

"Quería sorprenderla. Bueno, técnicamente tú lo harás, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir" dijo mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello con nerviosismo.

"No te preocupes. Ella iba a llamarte de todos modos" me dijo al ver mi cara preocupada. No quería ser una molestia.

"Sólo habla con ella un rato por favor. Será bueno para ella" después de pensarlo finalmente accedí y asentí.

"Gracias. Nos estamos viendo. Hasta luego" después se fue sonriendo.

Solté un suspiro y me quedé parada allí. Una vez más estaba bastante nerviosa por verla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Eso o simplemente no quería admitirlo.

Pasaron algunos segundos y mientras me calmaba finalmente salí para encontrarme con ella.

Justo cuando pensé que ya no podía estar más sorprendida, me encontraba frente a una enorme piscina justo al lado de un gran y hermoso jardín. La piscina estaba al borde de ese piso, desde donde podrías disfrutar una hermosa vista de Konoha.

Una vez que me compuse, mi mirada comenzó a buscarla hasta que la encontré. Ella estaba parada junto a la piscina, su espalda hacia mí, aún estaba usando la ropa de la conferencia a excepción del blazer que se había quitado. Septiembre estaba empezando, lo que significaba que el verano estaba terminando y el otoño no estaba muy lejos. No hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío. Estaba haciendo un clima bastante bueno.

Ella no notó mi presencia. Así que me acerqué. Justo cuando iba a tocar su hombro, se volteó hacia mi dirección.

"Al fin llegas ¿Qué te demoró ta…?" se detuvo al verme parada frente a ella y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Supuse que estaba esperando a su hermano, y que por eso se notaba tan sorprendida cuando me vio a mí en lugar de él.

"Ho-Hola. Espero no molestarte. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas" el sonrojo no tardó mucho en aparecer en mis mejillas y desvié mi mirada de la suya. Se veía incluso más preciosa ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, si eso era posible.

"C-Claro que no. E-En realidad iba a llamarte" mis ojos regresaron a ella, así que noté cómo su rostro se tornó un poco rojo cuando dijo eso. "Por eso le pedí a Taizo que trajera mi celular, pero viniste tú en su lugar, así que no lo necesitaré por ahora" ella me dijo y recordé lo que me pidió darle.

"Oh cierto" dije mientras sostenía su celular. "Tu hermano quería que te lo diera, así que aquí está. Lo lamento, casi lo olvido" ella lo tomó, sonrió y me dio las gracias.

"Y dime, ¿viste la conferencia? ¿Qué tal lo hice?" ella habló rompiendo el silencio.

"Desde luego que lo vi y por cierto, hiciste un magnífico trabajo. En serio, estuviste tan perfecta, tu discurso fue tan maravilloso y la forma en que te las arreglaste para llegar hasta las personas fue asombroso" estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi no noté su rostro enrojecer.

"G-Gracias. Es muy lindo de tu parte" su dulce y avergonzada voz me hicieron darme cuenta lo que acababa de decir, haciendo que me pusiera roja también.

"D-De nada" fue todo lo que pude decir.

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos habló por la timidez que apareció repentinamente entre ambas. Le rogaba a Kami – sama para que me ayudara a decir algo más, pero Sakura se me adelantó.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo está mu mamá? ¿Ya se siente mejor?" una preocupación genuina se mostró en su cara.

"De hecho, se ha estado sintiendo bastante bien desde esta mañana" respondí y sonreí. Estaba muy feliz de que al fin mejorara.

"Ya veo. Es un alivio escuchar eso. Me alegro que esté mejor" dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro. Le sonreí y agradecí.

"Aunque, no se estaba sintiendo bien sino hasta esta mañana. Incluso pensé en llamarte" mi preocupación era visible en mi rostro y ella lo notó.

"La oferta sigue en pie sabes. Llámame si algo pasa" su mano izquierda estaba sobre mi hombro derecho. La calidez de sus palabras y su suave toque aún me hacían temblar un poco.

"Lo sé. Gracias" dije mientras mis ojos encontraban los de ella.

Apenas habían pasado días desde la última vez que la vi, pero en esos días la extrañé profundamente. Y tenerla tan cerca a mí de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta de lo fácil que era que ambas disfrutáramos la compañía de la otra. Sólo nosotras dos.

De repente, algo vino a mi mente. El blazer no fue lo único que se quitó. Sus lentes no estaban tampoco.

"Oye, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué pasó con tus lentes? No sabía que los necesitabas" le pregunté tratando de no alejarme de ella. No quería romper el contacto. Pero tristemente, ella lo hizo por mí.

"Oh los lentes" la mano que antes estaba en mi hombro ahora estaba bajo su barbilla y su dedo índice la estaba frotando en la forma más linda, como dándose cuenta que nunca lo mencionó antes. Su mirada estaba en todos lados menos en mí.

"En realidad no hay nada malo con mi vista. Sólo necesito usarlos cuando mis ojos duelen" parecía estar pensando cómo explicarlo.

"Mm, a veces mis ojos tienden a secarse fácilmente debido a la luz solar o cualquier luz que sea demasiado luminosa" continuó con voz meditabunda.

"Si al caso, sólo los necesito cuando uso demasiado la computadora, cuando manejo de noche, cuando uso el celular o cuando veo tv. Pero sólo si duelen, que ahora casi nunca pasa" pensé que ya había terminado, pero estaba equivocada.

"Y en cuanto a por qué los usé hoy, mm bueno… simplemente pensé que podría lucir más seria con ellos. Ya sabes, profesionalmente" sus ojos al fin en mi mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rojo.

"Bueno, funcionó. Créeme" le dije sonriendo.

"Uff, que alivio" ella dijo. Sus mejillas volviendo a la normalidad mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

"Por cierto, gracias por tus buenos deseos ayer, y a Tenten también. Me ayudó mucho" una gran sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios mientras me miraba con afecto. Juraría que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos decreció. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que causa en mí?

"N-No hay problema" dije lo más normal posible, aunque mis ligeros tartamudeos no me ayuden para nada.

Ella rio suavemente y asintió. Su risa tan melodiosa como siempre hacía eco en mi mente segundos después de escucharla.

Yo iba a hablar de nuevo cuando repentinamente alguien me detuvo.

"Onee – chan, disculpa la molestia pero el abuelo quiere verte ahora. Dice que es urgente" Taizo cruzó la puerta como rayo, al parecer sí era importante.

"De acuerdo, en un momento estaré con él" Sakura respondió mientras resoplaba. Estaba sorprendida, no tenía idea de dónde sacaba la energía para continuar.

"Espera un momento aquí, ¿de acuerdo Ino? Ya regreso" no tuve tiempo de nada, cuando quise responder, Sakura ya había desaparecido.

"¿Y cómo está ella?" el hermano menor de Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

"Creo que estaba bastante tranquila a pesar de todo. Puede no demostrarlo, pero debe estar muy agotada. Cuando todo esto termine debes asegurarte que descanse lo suficiente" le comenté con seguridad y él asintió comprendiendo la situación.

"Vaya vista que tienen aquí arriba. Es muy lindo y tranquilo" le dije admirando un poco más el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Sí, es muy agradable. A onee – chan le gusta mucho, por eso le dije que se quedara con este piso" lo escuché soltar una pequeña risa.

"¿Quedarse con el piso?" no había entendido esa última parte. ¿De verdad todo esto era de Sakura?

"Así es. El abuelo decidió dividirlo por piso. Así que a cada uno le corresponde uno. Él está en el primero, yo en el segundo y éste es de onee – chan" mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión al escucharlo.

"¿Entonces sus padres no viven aquí con ustedes?" fue una duda que surgió al recordar haberlos visto en la conferencia.

"No, desde que regresamos ellos viven en _nuestra_ casa y nosotros aquí. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté hace un momento? Está un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, pero así es como nos gusta a los cuatro. Estar cerca de la naturaleza, disfrutar de la tranquilidad y estar en familia, aunque ya no sea tan fácil estar juntos como antes" su mirada se apagó un poco. Justo como la de Sakura cuando habló sobre su familia aquél día en mi casa.

"¿Y por qué viven separados, o por qué no vienen ellos acá?" desde ese día quería saber un poco sobre su familia. Y este era el momento para hacerlo.

"Es algo complicado en realidad. El abuelo cree que estar hasta allá sería una pérdida de tiempo cuando quisiéramos o necesitáramos venir a la ciudad, en mi caso a la escuela y onee – chan, eh bueno, a lo que sea que tendrá que hacer a partir de ahora" no estaba segura de qué decir ahora. Su voz parecía un poco molesta.

"Eh, yo creo, bueno…" balbuceé ante la incertidumbre de mis próximas palabras. Hasta que encontré algo que decirle.

"Sé que los cambios pueden ser duros a veces, ya sea por gusto, necesidad u obligación, pero debemos creer que algo bueno saldrá de ello. Quien sabe que puede pasar, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar por lo mejor" le dije con sinceridad. Yo creía en ello después de todo.

Se quedó meditabundo unos segundos, y finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios me respondió.

"Me alegro que onee – chan tenga amigos como tú aquí. No ha sido fácil desde que comenzaron… _estos_ cambios" pude notar el énfasis cuando habló. Lo cuál sólo despertó más mi curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir. Regresar a Konoha y vivir acá no fue lo único que pasó?" sentí que ya me estaba entrometiendo demasiado, pero quería saber. _Necesitaba_ saber.

"No en realidad. Sucedieron cosas entre el abuelo y papá que con el tiempo se volvieron demasiado complicadas, ya había comenzado hace años, pero no supimos nada acerca de ello hasta hace un par de años atrás. Onee – chan ya estaba aprendiendo varias cosas sobre medicina, pero para ese entonces se intensificó y poco después supimos por qué" su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y su voz sonaba como si estuviera sucediendo todo de nuevo.

"Papá iba a ocupar el puesto del abuelo originalmente, pero años atrás sucedió algo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Algo que marcó la vida de ambos y les fue muy difícil de superar. La muerte d…" sus últimas palabras fueron apenas más fuertes que un susurro, pero alcancé a escuchar lo suficiente para saber lo que iba a decir.

"En fin, esa es plática para otra ocasión. Lo importante es que ahora onee – chan estará más ocupada que nunca y yo estaré allí para recordarle el significado de 'descanso'. Lo cual probablemente sea muy a menudo" en un instante, Taizo regresó a su yo alegre. Me alegra que tenga esa facilidad para ver lo bueno de las cosas. Y justo como dijo, es plática para otra ocasión, ahora la importante era Sakura.

"Mhm, tienes razón. Yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda" le dije sonriendo. Él sonrió de vuelta.

Pasamos un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la suave y agradable brisa que se podía sentir aquí arriba.

"Ino – chan, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?" me extrañó un poco que me llamara así, pero es Taizo, puedo esperar todo de él.

"En absoluto. Dime" le respondí volteando hacia él.

"¿Tú qué sientes por onee – chan?" el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí y mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate. No sabía que decir.

"Es sólo que la forma en que te empeñas en ayudarla, cómo siempre estás ahí para ella… no me malinterpretes, te agradezco mucho que lo hagas. Pero no estoy seguro de cómo interpretarlo, así que por eso te pregunto, ¿tú la quier...?" su pregunta quedó al aire cuando cierta chica regresó.

"Uff. Lo siento chicos, fui tan rápido como pude. Ahora… eh otouto, ¿A dónde vas?" al igual que Sakura, me extrañé de que Taizo comenzara a retirarse repentinamente. Aunque estaba agradecida por su aparición, me sacó de apuros.

"Lo siento onee – chan. Debo ayudar al abuelo con unas cosas antes de que vengan los invitados. Te veo abajo ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos pronto Ino – chan" él dijo rápidamente mientras me daba una mirada de complicidad, lo cual por supuesto Sakura notó. Y una vez más, estábamos solas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Sakura me preguntó con clara confusión. Mi sonrojo se intensificó, si acaso era posible.

"Ehh, n-no tengo i-idea de qué estás h-hablando" perfecto, más tartamudeo. Simplemente perfecto.

Era obvio que ella no me creía, pero al ver lo nerviosa que estaba y mi rostro a punto de explotar lo dejó ir.

"Mhm, bien. Si tú lo dices" no me sentí muy bien con su respuesta, pero era lo mejor por ahora. No confiaba en mis ideas cuando estaba nerviosa, así que no me arriesgaría.

"Entonces, ¿todo bien?" pregunté con genuina curiosidad mientras calmaba mis nervios y mi sonrojo.

"Sí, pero la gente ya está llegando. Así que me tendré que irme pronto" no sonaba molesta, pero sí un poco desilusionada. Tal vez pensó que tendría un poco más de tiempo para relajarse.

"Entiendo. Creo que, debería irme entonces" me fue difícil decir aquellas palabras. No quería irme aún, sino estar con ella un rato más. Sólo un poco más, pero no sería posible por ahora. ¿Así sería siempre de ser posible que tuviéramos una relación? Creo que sí.

"Discúlpame por hacerte esto de nuevo. Pero, tengo que ir" bajó su mirada apenada. Y yo sabía por qué.

"Está bien Sakura, no tienes que disculparte. Fui yo quien decidió venir ¿recuerdas? Nada de lo que me digas ahora me hará arrepentirme por ello" ni siquiera yo esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, pero mis palabras fueron sinceras. Aún siendo solo pocos minutos de verla, siempre valdrá la pena.

"Sí, gracias por cierto. Siempre es de gran ayuda hablar contigo" ella me respondió riendo un poco avergonzada. Mi corazón se aceleró al verla actuar así, se veía tan tierna.

Ella de repente comenzó a jalarse el cuello de su blusa, como si estuviera tensa, nerviosa o algo así. Pero luego recordé, es Sakura de quién estamos hablando, ella puede controlar este tipo de asuntos perfectamente bien.

"¿Qué sucede. Tienes calor?" Era algo tonto preguntar eso en un día tan agradable, pero no tenía nada que perder. Solo me estaría avergonzando una vez más. Con Sakura, ya me podría acostumbrar a eso.

"¿Eh? No, para nada. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de blusas así" me dijo llamando mi atención y haciéndome fijar mi mirada lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de darme cuenta, dirigí mi mano inconscientemente hacia su cuello, colocándola justo sobre la suya. Este era una de esas ocasiones en las que me dejaba llevar por el momento.

"Creo que, no hará daño si la desabotonas un poco" ella lentamente dejó su mano caer a un lado, permitiendo a la mía tomar control de los botones.

"Esa era mi idea en un principio, porque así uso mis blusas normalmente..." ella dijo y yo desabotoné el primero "...pero al abuelo nunca le agradó la idea..." continuó y desabotoné el segundo "...dice que da una mala imagen" ella terminó y nuestras miradas estaban fijas en mi mano, la cuál estaba en el tercer botón.

No tenía intención de continuar, pero por alguna razón no alejé mi mano. Tal vez era por el hecho de que no estaba pensando en lo que hacía. Tal vez sólo quería sentirla cerca de mi. O tal vez por seguir disfrutando del roce de mis dedos con su suave y perfecta piel de porcelana. El tiempo se detuvo para mí en ese momento y mi mirada se posó sobre su cabeza. Ella aún estaba viendo mi mano sobre su pecho.

"Así está bien, ya respiro mejor. Gracias" su voz sonaba distante, como si también estuviera perdida en el momento. Al menos eso deseaba que fuera.

"De nada. Me alegra poder ayudarte" mi voz reflejaba tanta devoción que por un momento temí haber ido demasiado lejos. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ya lo había hecho. Pero no me importaba. No ahora.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a levantar su mirada. Mis ojos esperando los suyos. Sentí como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, pude ver cada movimiento de su cabello al moverse, admiré sus pestañas al parpadear, y la forma en que sus ojos esmeralda se dirigían a mis azules.

No habían palabras para describirla. Ella era tan perfecta y hermosa ante mis ojos que nada que dijera sobre ella podría ser suficiente. Toda mi vida me he preguntado si es cierto que cuando ves a una persona como el ser más hermoso y único que pueda existir, es porque la amas. Así es como yo veo a Sakura, así que eso quiere decir que yo...

"¿Estás bien? No te has movido en un rato" sus palabras interrumpieron mis pensamientos y su mano derecha cubría mi mejilla izquierda haciéndome sonrojar. Sus intensos ojos esmeralda fijos con los míos.

"S-Sí. Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas" parpadeé un par de veces para reaccionar un poco. Mi mirada seguía sobre la suya, pero mi mano ya no estaba sobre su blusa sino en su cintura.

No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error enorme, o si estaba respondiendo bien a lo que ella hacía y decía. Pero ya había llegado a este punto, no había vuelta atrás.

"¿Sobre qué?" su voz parecía desvanecerse cada vez más. Yo ni siquiera pensé, solo respondí. El espacio entre nosotras acortándose con cada segundo.

"N-No estoy segura. Pero sea lo que sea, es todo lo que pienso cuando estoy contigo" mis emociones llevándome más allá hicieron que sujetara su cintura con mayor fuerza y que mi cuerpo se acercará más a ella.

"Es como si, todo dejara de existir excepto tú" ella no esperaba que continuara, sus ojos ligeramente agrandados me dijeron eso.

"No sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo sé que está ahí" mis labios estaban a meros centímetros de los suyos. Me dije a mí misma que debía detenerme, pero mi cuerpo se movía por inercia ahora. Sentí su mano deslizarse lentamente desde mi mejilla hacia mi hombro para finalmente llegar a la parte superior de mi brazo.

Yo no tenía planeado esto, ya ni quiera sabia como había llegado a esta situación. Pero nada de eso importaba, no ahora. Especialmente cuando ella parecía corresponder a mis acciones. Esto en verdad estaba pasando.

Pude sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Su mano posada delicadamente sobre mi antebrazo. Y su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente para acomodarse con la mía.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y entonces supe que era el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

Iba a besarla.

Lentamente cerré mis ojos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. La punta de tu nariz rozó ligeramente la mía. Ya casi podía sentir sus labios. Sólo un poco más.

"¡Sakura - sama. Sakura - sama! Kiyoshi - sama solicita su presencia ahora. Los invitados han llegado" me detuve en seco al escuchar una voz desconocida. Abrí mis ojos y noté su atenta mirada sobre mí. Y entonces reaccioné.

"¿Sakura - sama?" Mi cuerpo automáticamente se separó de ella cuando dicha persona cruzó la puerta de vidrio y se nos unió en el exterior.

"Dame un cinco minutos y estaré con él" dijo ella con una sonrisa y actuando natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo rayos hace eso? La envidié tanto en ese momento.

"Hai Sakura - sama. Le informaré enseguida" dirigí mi mirada a quien acababa de llegar y vi que era una mujer, seguramente una de las que trabaja en la casa. Su mirada curiosa en mí, para luego regresar a Sakura y asentir.

Después de eso, estábamos solas nuevamente.

Yo no me podía mover. No podía articular palabra alguna. Mi mirada fija en el suelo y mi espalda hacia Sakura. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada para verla. Mis mejillas extremadamente enrojecidas y vacilación delataron me delataban. No sabía qué hacer ahora.

"Lo lamento, creo que debo irme ahora" no vi su rostro cuando dijo eso, pero estaba segura que pedía una disculpa.

"¿Ino?" me tensé más cuando dijo mi nombre. Yo no estaba respondiendo, así que estaba buscando alguna forma de hacerme hablar.

"Oye, está bien. No pasó nada. No hay de qué preocuparse" sus palabras cálidas y comprensivas me ayudaron a calmarme un poco. Así fue como pude voltear hacia ella.

"Y-Yo lo lamento m-mucho. No sé qué me p-pasó. Discúlpame" fue todo lo pude decir. Mi voz aún no regresaba por completo.

"Está bien, ya te lo dije. No tienes que disculparte" yo asentí ante sus palabras, pero mis ojos seguían en todos lados excepto en ella. Su voz parecía dolida. Vi cómo extendió su brazo derecho hacia mí, pero se detuvo después de un momento para dejarlo caer a su costado de nuevo.

"Le pediré a Taizo que venga por ti y te acompañe. Eres bienvenida si deseas quedarte" ella dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida sin mirar atrás. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que no podía dejar las cosas así.

"Por favor discúlpame. E-Es sólo que fue m-muy repentino. No p-pienses que me arrepiento ni n-nada. Sólo lo a-asimilo" el agarre de mi mano sobre su muñeca fue firme al decir eso. Aún tartamudeando.

"Además, fui yo quien lo i-inició. Soy yo q-quien debería disculparse" la escuché reír un poco y mi sonrojo aumentó.

"Creí haberte dicho ya que no necesitas disculparte. Está bien, de veras" ella volteó hacia mí y nuestras miradas al fin se encontraron desde que fuimos interrumpidas. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban tal tranquilidad que me ayudó a relajarme. Una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Yo sonreí con ella y asentí.

"¿Te veo luego entonces?" fue mi rápida pregunta sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Su partida.

"Sabes que sí" me respondió mientras me miraba de reojo y se dispuso a retirarse. Justo cuando iba a salir se detuvo de nuevo y volteó hacia mí.

"Ino... Gracias por venir. En verdad te lo agradezco" mi corazón se aceleró y con repentina timidez le respondí.

"Siempre es un gusto ayudarte" le dije con total sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa, la cuál ella regresó.

"Te veo luego princesa" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa de lado y voz burlona.

"Hasta entonces Sakura - _sama_ " ella soltó una fuerte risa y me uní a ella. Ahora ambas sabíamos cómo llamar a la otra, solo para bromear de vez en cuando.

Tan pronto nos calmamos centramos nuestra atención en la otra. Y después de un rato, Sakura me sonrió por última vez y finalmente desapareció a través de la seda.

Por un momento pensé que había ido demasiado lejos, pero tal parece que no fue así. Lo que acababa de pasar me hizo pensar algo.

La próxima vez que vea a Sakura podría ser para una cita.


	5. Lo inesperado y algo más

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5 – Lo inesperado y algo más_**

Cinco días. De lunes a viernes.

Cinco largos y tediosos días teniendo que soportar miradas intrigantes, comentarios no muy decentes y risas burlonas. Honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo más lo soportaré.

"¿Y bien, qué estás esperando? Llámala en este instante" mi amigo Chouji dijo demasiado entusiasmado.

"Anda Ino. Ya no seas una niñita asustada. Invítala a salir" claro, sólo Kiba diría algo así.

"Mhm, es increíble lo que diré pero como sea. Ino, será mejor que la llames antes que se arrepienta" incluso Shikamaru se unió contra mí haciendo un esfuerzo al mostrar emoción. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Yo sólo ruedo los ojos ante su actitud tan infantil y dirijo una mirada penetrante a mi mejor amiga, quien sólo finge no darse cuenta y se ocupa mirando alrededor.

Continúo con mi mirada penetrante. Tenten tenía que ceder en algún momento y darme una explicación o al menos disculparse.

Después de esperar exactamente un minuto, Tenten no lo soporta y comienza a hablar.

"Ah está bien, está bien. Lo lamento sí, e-es sólo que era demasiado bueno como para… no compartirlo con ellos"

Continué fulminándola con la mirada.

"Y también necesitaba a alguien para molestarte" ahora eso si lo creo. Ella me dio una amplia sonrisa. Era falsa obviamente pero podía notar que lo lamentaba.

¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? Sí, exactamente eso. Hizo caso omiso de lo que pedí y le dijo a los chicos sobre mí siendo cursi con Sakura. Sí, así es cuuuuursi. Sé que en realidad lo fui un poco, pero no es como si tuvieran que saberlo porque de ser así ya sabía que jamás terminaría. Y eso es exactamente lo que estuvo pasando los últimos cinco días seguidos. ¿Era mucho pedir por privacidad entre dos mejores amigas? Al parecer con Tenten sí lo era.

"Esto es precisamente por qué te pedí que no mencionaras todo. Pero no, no pudiste contenerte, ¿cierto? Pero está bien, no hay problema. Kami – sama lo ve todo" respondí siendo dramática, sólo para romper la tensión que ya no tenía sentido. No era como si siguiera molesta. Sólo lo dejé ir.

Miré a mis amigos un rato antes de sonreír y después romper en risas. Ellos me siguieron de igual manera.

"Jaja, de acuerdo, eso fue gracioso. Pero en serio, ¿qué harás? Claramente tienes una oportunidad" Kiba habló. La mirada de todos sobre mí. Pero no esperábamos que alguien más llegara.

"Sí Ino. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Oh. Kami. Sama.

Me congelé en el sitio y mis amigos también. La voz vino detrás de mí, así que tuve que voltear.

"Sa-Sakura. ¿Hace cu-cuánto estás a-ahí?" Excelente. Justo lo que necesitaba. Balbuceo.

"Mm no mucho en realidad. Sólo escuché a Kiba preguntarte eso, pero pensé que sería gracioso seguir la corriente" ella dijo no muy segura.

Y fue entonces que mi alma regresó. Pero aún teníamos cara de sorprendidos, lo cual claro no pasó desapercibido para ella.

"Mm de acuerdo. Creo que no fue gracioso después de todo, ¿huh?" ella dijo con una risa apenada y un pequeño sonrojo.

Nadie decía nada. Oh kami – sama, por favor que alguien hable, quien sea chicos.

"Lo siento chica, nos tomaste por sorpresa. Por eso estamos callados" ese fue Shikamaru al rescate.

El resto de nosotros sólo asentimos.

"Sí eso veo, he. Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo?" ella continuó.

"Mm no mucho. Sólo molestábamos a Ino para que te invitara… ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" ¿En serio Kiba? Estoy tratando de salvar mi dignidad, muchas gracias.

Shikamaru y Chouji recibieron el mensaje, y se quedaron callados.

"Sólo hablábamos de nuestra semana y otras cosas. Felicitaciones por cierto, estuviste estupenda en las noticias. Pero no te habíamos visto así que…" Tenten dijo.

"Claro que lo estuvo. Es una Haruno después de todo" Chouji siguió con una sonrisa y el pulgar en alto. Shikamaru junto a él asintiendo. Y Kiba aún se frotaba el brazo pero sonreía también.

"Aw gracias, que lindo. Mi abuelo se encargó de mantenerme ocupada, así que no pude escapar sino hasta hoy" Sakura dijo de vuelta. Debió notar que la veía detenidamente porque volteó en mi dirección y sonrió. Sí la he estado mirando desde que llegó aquí, ella es así de hermosa.

"¡Oh rayos!. Mira la hora. Se suponía que vería a mi mamá para hacer las compras" mi mejor amiga dijo de repente. Y al parecer todos entendieron, bueno todos excepto uno.

"¿Qué? Pero aún tenemos el próximo…" oh Chouji mi amigo. Puedes llegar a ser tan despistado.

"¡Sí, sí! Es cierto. Y nosotros las acompañaremos" Shikamaru al rescate de nuevo. Su mano cubriendo la boca de Chouji.

"Bien, ¿supongo que te vemos luego Sakura? Adiós Ino" fue lo último que dijo Tenten y así quedamos Sakura y yo.

"No irán con la mamá de Tenten, ¿cierto?" Sakura preguntó tan preceptiva como siempre.

"He no, aún tienen tres horas más de escuela" le dije riendo.

Mi tranquilidad se fue cuando recordé la última vez que estuvimos solas. Oh kami – sama, ¿qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿debía actuar como si nada, o hablar sobre ello? O tal vez…

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noté a Sakura viéndome.

"Ino, ¿estás ahí? Hoooola Ino" fue entonces que la vi agitando su mano frente a mí.

"Di-Disculpa. ¿Qué dijiste?" ahora mis ojos en ella.

"Nada en realidad. Es sólo que te estabas perdiendo" una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y algo en sus ojos que no pude describir.

"Lo lamento. Sólo pensaba" y eso fue todo. Mi debate interno no tuvo sentido. No pude decir mucho.

Aún sonreía, y esperaba que continuara. Y claro que quería hacerlo, sólo no sabía que decir. Oh bueno, mejor intento algo.

"Entonces, no te he visto en un tiempo. Y no te envié texto porque como tú dijiste, estabas bastante ocupada y como lo supuse, decidí no enviar nada, porque no responderías, porque bueno estarías ocupada. También pensé en Taizo, pero de nuevo…"

Inclinó su cabeza a la derecha y vi diversión en sus ojos. Y mientras seguía hablando, más divertida parecía. De acuerdo boca, puedes para ahora, no me ayudas en nada ahora. Por favor detente, debe pensar que soy rara ahora.

Kami – sama. Ayuda.

"¿En serio haremos esto?" eso me tomó desprevenida. Hacer qué.

Mis ojos me delataron y ella suspiró.

"Quiero decir, ¿en verdad quieres fingir que lo del fin de semana pasado no sucedió? Porque ten por seguro que yo no, ¿y tú?" estaba seria ahora, esperando respuesta. Una delgada línea en sus labios.

¿Acaso escuché bien? Ella en verdad estaba hablando al respecto. Este era el momento. Tenía que hacerlo valer.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Sólo pensé que tu… bueno yo… en realidad, lo que yo quiero…" bien Ino, bien. Ahora no puedes terminar una oración.

"Te ves demasiado linda cuando te pones nerviosa, ¿te lo habían dicho?" mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión. ¿Acaso me llamó linda? Si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte.

"B-B…" ¿ahora ni siquiera una palabra? Vamos Ino.

"No, na-nadie. Gra-Gracias" lentamente llevé mi mirada hacia ella. Y cuando azul y esmeralda chocaron, sentí que mis mejillas explotarían, podía jurar que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba allí. Su sonrisa de lado y orbes fijos en mí sólo me ponían más nerviosa. Aún no puedo creer lo que escuché.

"Bien, ahora que lo aclaramos, o algo así jeje ¿Me preguntaba si…?" si ella iba a hacer lo que estoy pensando debía detenerla. Yo quería invitarla a salir.

"No ESPERA" mi rostro más rojo que un tomate. Ella parecía decepcionada.

"¿Es decir que no quieres salir con…?"

"NO" la volví a interrumpir. Ahora parecía triste, demonios. Tenía que hablar claro.

"Eh, lo si-siento en verdad. S-Sé que te asusté o algo así, pero v-verás, yo no quería que terminaras de ha-hablar porque yo…" al fin empezaba a hablar con mayor fluidez.

Ella mostraba tal paciencia e interés que me motivaron a terminar lo que quería decir desde hace tiempo. Ahora hablaría segura de mis palabras.

"Bueno, hace ya un tiempo que quiero invitarte a salir y los chicos siempre insistían que lo hiciera. Pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Y ahora me siento segura de hacerlo, si me lo permites" mi mirada en todas partes excepto sus orbes esmeralda. Sentía que perdería el control de mi voz si nuestras miradas se encontraban.

"Entonces continúa" su perfecta voz motivándome.

"Así que… lo que quiero decir en realidad. Eh…" pude notar una amplia sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" al fin pude verla directa a los ojos.

"Me encantaría" jamás pensé que dos palabras me harían sentir tan feliz y afortunada. Ella me sonrió y yo sonreí de vuelta.

"¿Helado de yogurt suena bien?" ya había pensado dónde llevarla si alguna vez la invitaba a salir.

"Suena perfecto. Tengo mi coche afuera, ¿nos vamos?" casi salto de alegría al escucharla. Este día ya es perfecto para mí, o al menos hasta el momento.

* * *

Definitivamente no estaba esperando esto. Han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que llegamos, de los cuales treinta y cinco la hemos pasado platicando, comiendo nuestro helado de yogurt y disfrutando la compañía mutua. Al principio estaba súper nerviosa por supuesto, pero mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntas, era más fácil que me calmara. Y supongo que el hecho de que siempre me he sentido tan bien y cómoda alrededor de ella me ha ayudado mucho en verdad.

"…y entonces, así logré detener la hemorragia. Es un procedimiento bastante estándar así que no fue difícil" dijo muy cómoda. Y sí, le he preguntado sobre su trabajo en el hospital. Es gracioso en realidad, siempre pensé que hablar sobre medicina era terriblemente aburrido. Pero bueno, con Sakura nada lo és.

"Ino, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte" dijo repentinamente.

"Claro, adelante"

"¿Te gusto? Ya sabes, como cuando a un chico le gusta una chica" y fue entonces que me ahogué con mi helado.

"Oops lo lamento, demasiado repentino puedo ver. Discúlpame, pero siento que puedo decir exactamente lo que pienso cuando estoy contigo. Recuerda que ya te lo había dicho" cuando dijo eso, recordé aquella vez en mi casa. Y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

"Sí, l-lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?" mi corazón latía al mil por hora. Jamás pensé que preguntaría algo así tan directamente.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvida que pregunté. Ya estamos aquí de cualquier forma. Ya no importa" parecía un poco nerviosa ahora. Pero debía haber alguna razón para que preguntara.

"No, no por favor. Lo siento, me sorprendiste. Es todo" al fin me estaba recuperando del shock inicial. Ella sonrió al decirle eso.

"Entendido. No pasará de nuevo, lo prometo. Pero verás, hay muy pocas personas con las que platico de esta forma, y tú Yamanaka Ino eres una de ellas. Esa es la confianza que te tengo" ella dijo y me guiñó, haciéndome temblar. En verdad necesito acostumbrarme a lo que provoca en mí.

Me di cuenta que era mi turno de responder su pregunta, oh no, no será fácil. De sólo pensarlo me río de los nervios.

"Es muy amable de tu parte, gracias. Estoy segura que ya sabes que siento lo mismo" le dije sonriendo y con mariposas en mi estómago. Su cálida mirada y sonrisa me hicieron continuar "En cuanto a tu pregunta. Bueno, me has gustado de-desde la primera vez que te v-vi. El primer día de escuela. Y s-sí me g-gustas… realmente me g-gustas de… de esa f-forma" me fue muy difícil decirlo en voz alta frente a la chica que a-¡me gusta! Me sentí fantástica.

Me estaba viendo con una amable sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos. Era su turno de hablar.

"Gracias por decirme. Es que en verdad me gustas y quería asegurarme que no imaginaba cosas. No me he sentido así en un tiempo y no quería asustarte y que te alejaras, así que pregunté. Espero no te moleste" se veía un poco apenada ahora. Es una lindura.

¡Y dijo que le gusto! Kami – sama, siento que me desmayaré en cualquier momento.

"No, para nada pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas ahora?" en verdad tenía curiosidad.

"Mmm bueno, digamos que la última vez que nos vimos me ayudó a decidirme" su mirada estaba fija en la mía y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Fuiste tan amable y atenta, no que no lo fueses antes claro. Y sentí una conexión contigo como la vez que te llevé a casa, pero ese día…" Sakura se detuvo un momento pensando sus próximas palabras. La espera me estaba matando "Ese día te correspondí sin pensar dos veces. Iba a besarte Ino"

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Mi mirada fija en ella. ¿Ella en verdad dijo eso? No lo podía creer. La forma en que lo dijo sólo me hizo sentir más feliz, si es que era posible. Quería responderle, _necesitaba_ hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionada. Sakura entendió que estaba sorprendida y comenzó a reír de la manera más dulce que he escuchado a alguien hacerlo.

"Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo y asimílalo. Creo que tendré trabajar mucho en lo directa que soy con la gente. Te tomé desprevenida de nuevo. Pero ahora ves que no soy penosa para nada" ella dijo mientras reía suavemente y frotaba ligeramente el costado de su cuello.

Era el momento. Tenía que reaccionar ahora.

"He, está bien... Creo que si no lo hubieras dicho de esa forma, no lo creería en absoluto" repentinamente me sentí segura y no dudé en mi respuesta. Si ella podía hablar de esto tan abiertamente, también yo. Creo que ya esperé lo suficiente para poder hacerlo.

"¿Es decir que dudas que quisiera besarte?" inclinó su cabeza con genuino interés.

"Bueno, es que eres tan hermosa que me cuesta creer que quisieras besarme a mí" sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y mi corazón latía fuertemente. Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Mientras tanto, Sakura me daba una enorme sonrisa y agitó su cabeza ligeramente.

"Ahora soy yo quien no cree lo que dices Ino. En verdad no puedo" ella sonaba divertida, lo cual despertó mi interés.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" después de preguntar, sus orbes esmeralda me miraban fijamente. Ella estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia mí desde su asiento.

"¿Acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo?" casi parecía un susurro la forma en que lo dijo. Esto era demasiado, debí decirle cómo me sentía hace semanas.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando un chico se le acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro para que ella volteara hacia él.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Sakura preguntó con naturalidad.

"De hecho sí lindura. He estado observándote desde que llegaste y quería preguntarte si te puedo invitar un helado" ella sólo se limitó a levantar el vaso casi vacío de su helado de yogurt mientras le daba una sonrisa de lado al chico para agradecerle y decirle que ella estaba bien justo aquí. Pero él era testarudo, no se rendiría tan fácil. Además, quien se creía para llamarla lindura, este tipo es en verdad molesto.

"Quise decir otro preciosa. Además, no creo que a tu amiga le moleste" de acuerdo, creo que a este chico le gusta presionar botones. Esta es mi primera _cita_ con Sakura y él no iba a arruinarlo. Pero ¿en verdad era una cita?

Iba a responder cuando noté la mirada de Sakura en mí y me detuve. Oh-oh, me atrapó sintiendo celos. ¿Qué haría ella ahora?

"Eres muy amable, en verdad que sí. Pero aquí estoy perfectamente bien. Disfrutando de mi helado de yogurt, con mi _cita_ " el rostro del chico era indescriptible y no pude evitar reírme internamente de él. Yo sonreí ampliamente cuando él me miró aun no creyendo lo que Sakura dijo. Era obvio que él no sabía qué hacer.

"Puedes irte ahora" mis palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para darse vuelta e irse. Una vez que perdimos vista del él no pudimos evitar reírnos.

"Tu cita, ¿eh?" miré a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

"Sólo si así quieres llamarlo" me respondió devolviéndome el gesto.

Íbamos a conversar de nuevo cuando noté a alguien con una cámara en las manos. ¿Acaso estaban tomando fotografías de Sakura, o mejor dicho, de nosotras? Ella siguió mi miraba y bufó claramente molesta.

"Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora" ella dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿Qué, por qué? Si es por esa persona no hay problema, no me molesta" le dije no queriéndome ir aún. La estamos pasando muy bien.

"No es eso Ino, sino que seguramente inventarán chisme sobre nosotras como pareja o algo. Sobre todo por la forma en que ahuyentamos al chico hace un momento"

"Bueno, deja que lo hagan. A mí no me importaría" le dije sonriendo y ella rio divertida.

"Sabes que a mí tampoco, de hecho me encantaría que hablaran de ello" ella se acercó lo suficiente a mí para hablarme al oído "Pero si eso sucede, ten por seguro que te seguirán a todas partes queriendo tomar fotos de ti y todos a tu alrededor. Así que adiós privacidad. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" terminó diciéndome para luego mirarme a los ojos con detenimiento. Yo no me movía en absoluto.

"Oh no, mira la hora. Ya debemos irnos…" rápidamente me levanté de la mesa para salir del establecimiento. Me gusta mi privacidad muchas gracias.

"Sí, fue lo que pensé" escuché a Sakura decir divertida por mi reacción.

* * *

"¿Ino, estás bien?" apenas podía escuchar a Taizo hablando.

"Ino, por favor dime algo" él intentó de nuevo.

Pero no tenía sentido, mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo podía recordar lo último que me dijo mi padre…

 _"Tu mamá se siente muy mal princesa. No sé qué hacer"_

Sakura y yo habíamos decidido ir al parque a relajarnos bajo la sombra de un árbol por un rato. Pero luego, recibí una llamada de mi padre diciéndome que mi madre no se sentía muy bien, así que entré en pánico y le dije a Sakura inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura manejó hacia su casa, no la casa de su abuelo sino donde viven sus padres, diciendo que su maestra acababa de llegar de viaje y que sería bueno que ella examinara a mi madre. Allí es donde estamos ahora.

 _"Tsunade – sama ayudará_ " fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la sala de esta para buscarla. Yo me quedé aquí acompañada de su hermano menor.

Yo confío en Sakura lo suficiente como para depositar en sus manos la salud de mi madre, pero el hecho que su maestra también vaya a revisar a mi mamá, ayudaba enormemente a calmar mi inquietud.

Fue entonces que noté que Taizo estaba agitando su mano en frente de mí buscando una respuesta.

"Lo siento Taizo, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos" apenas pude encontrar mi voz y él no dijo nada por un rato.

Pero luego lo escuché soltando un suspiro y habló de nuevo "Recuerdo una vez cuando onee – chan me llamó un día después de la escuela. Era bastante tarde para que no estuviera en casa aún, en casa de nuestro abuelo, y sabía que estaría en grandes problemas por eso, pero no discutí, yo sólo escuché" un recuerdo llegó a mí repentinamente "En ese momento sólo me dijo dónde estaba y con quién, y dijo que era el único que lo sabía en caso de que sucediera algo. Se estaba tomando demasiado para mi gusto pero supe que era por una buena razón, así que estuve tranquilo" y lo recordé, fue el día que Sakura me hizo compañía "Pero ese mismo día después que llegó a casa, tuve que escuchar los gritos de nuestro abuelo hacia ella sobre responsabilidades, compromiso y demás. Lo cual apesta ya que onee – chan en un obvio ejemplo de toda esa basura, y me molestaba incluso más porque él no sabía por qué había llegado tan tarde y yo tampoco" Taizo estaba molesto ahora, lo pude sentía mientras hablaba "El abuelo estaba tan furioso que incluso la amenazó con desheredarla pero a ella no le importó, y continuaba escuchando los reclamos del abuelo por haber faltado a una junta tan importante ese día. Ella se acercó a mí después y me contó lo que estaba haciendo y lo entendí" él dejó de hablar y yo no quería verlo, parecía que estaba molesto conmigo. Y tenía el derecho, fue mi culpa que Sakura pasara por todo eso.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato. Ninguno se movió. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá y él estaba parado junto a la puerta de la entrada. Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo después de lo que dijo.

"No estoy molesto contigo Ino – chan. Sólo te dije toda la historia para que entiendas lo mucho que mi abuelo me enfada con las cosas que le hace a onee – chan" fue hasta entones que me di cuenta que no había usado el 'chan' después de mi nombre "De igual forma, te lo dije para que te des cuenta cuan profundamente ella se preocupa por ti y tu familia. Ella es así de amable y cariñosa" no lo había pensado de esa manera, y algo más vino a mi mente "Por eso la semana pasada te iba a preguntar si sentías algo por ella, porque ella sí ha sentido algo por ti, lo cual estoy seguro que ya sabes" no pude evitar sonreír. El estaba en lo correcto.

Tuve el presentimiento que continuaría, así que esperé.

"Entonces te pregunto ahora, ¿lo sientes?" sabía exactamente qué quería decir, pero quería escuchar toda la pregunta y entonces lo miré indicándole que continuara.

"¿La amas?" su mirada era intensa.

"No te mentiré Taizo, honestamente no lo sé. Tengo sentimientos por ella, eso lo sé, pero aún no estoy segura si la amo" no dudé en mi respuesta, pero en verdad me hubiera gustado dar una certera.

"Eso es suficiente para mí" él me dijo sonriendo "Sólo asegúrate de cuidar de ella, ¿de acuerdo?" yo sólo asentí como respuesta.

"Por cierto Ino" lo miré cuando me llamó "No creo que sea tan difícil. Cuando amas a alguien, tú sólo lo sabes" él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

"Ino, estamos listas. Vamos" escuché a Sakura decir y me levanté rápidamente para ir con ella. Y fue entonces que vi por primera vez a su maestra.

"Senju Tsunade. Es un placer conocerte al fin" una mujer hermosa, con cabello rubio y ojos avellana me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

"El placer es mío. Gracias por hacer esto" le dije mientras asentía.

"Siempre que lo necesites" ella respondió y luego nos fuimos.

* * *

Sakura y su maestra han estado con mi mamá por casi veinte minutos y aún no sabíamos nada. La preocupación era demasiada en este punto. Sobre todo por la pequeña 'discusión' que mi padre tuvo con Sakura cuando llegamos.

 _"No absolutamente no" mi padre estaba casi gritando ahora. ¿Qué le sucede? Ellas sólo quieren ayudar._

 _"Señor por favor, debe entender que es por el bien de su esposa" Sakura respondió con toda la paciencia del mundo a pesar de que mi muy molesto padre le hablara de esa forma._

 _"No, no necesitamos su ayuda. Estamos bien por nuestra cuenta. No necesitamos caridad" entonces eso era lo que le molestaba. Pero no es el caso, tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta. Pero de nuevo, Sakura se me adelantó._

 _"Le suplico señor, no nos insulte de esa manera. Lo lamento mucho si ve esto como caridad porque no lo es. En verdad me preocupo por su esposa, ella es una gran persona y pienso que se merece el mejor tratamiento que pueda tener. Y si yo tengo la posibilidad de dárselo por favor, permítame hacerlo" Sakura fue directa pero respetuosa, actuando tan profesional y dedicada como siempre._

 _Pude ver cómo mi padre agachaba la cabeza para después asentir. Con su consentimiento, ambas médico se apresuraron a ir con mi mamá._

Y desde entonces, no han regresado. Pero de repente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó nuestra atención.

"¿Cómo está ella?" fue la pregunta rápida de mi papá.

"No está muy bien, pero la llevaremos al hospital donde recibirá medicamentos apropiados para mejorar su condición y deberá recuperarse bien. Todo dependerá de cómo su cuerpo esté reaccionando al tratamiento" fue un gran alivio escuchar a Senju Tsunade. Ahora sé que mi mamá se recuperará.

Vi a mi papá dudoso, seguramente por lo que dijo de llevar a mi mamá al hospital, pero no tardó mucho en dar una respuesta positiva.

"¿Cuándo podemos llevarla?" el preguntó con determinación.

Sakura sonrió con brillo en sus ojos y dijo "La ambulancia está en camino"

* * *

Han pasado varias horas desde que llegamos al hospital y mi mamá fue admitida. Sakura y su maestra se fueron inmediatamente a preparar todo y ayudar a mi mamá. Después de un rato, un par de enfermeras nos llevaron a un cuarto privado donde dijeron que mi mamá se estaría quedando. La colocaron en cama, administraron el medicamento y se fueron.

Ahora que estaba más calmada, me permití pensar en Sakura y lo mucho que había sucedido entre nosotras hoy, entre otras cosas, y no pude evitar pensar en nuestra cita. Lo próximo que sé es que la puerta se está abriendo y cierta pelirosa entra con emoción en su rostro. Ella estaba usando su bata blanca ahora, se veía tan profesional con ella. Me encanta.

"Buenas noticias a todos. El tratamiento ha sido todo un éxito, por lo tanto Yamanaka – san estará perfectamente bien. Lo que tiene es pulmonía, pero pudimos detectarlo a tiempo. Habiendo dicho esto, nos gustaría mantenerla aquí por un par de semanas más o menos en observación para estar absolutamente seguros que todo está en orden" Sakura terminó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La felicidad no se hizo esperar comenzando con mi papá, quien dio un fuerte abrazo a mi mamá y luego me llamó para unirme a ellos. Luego Sakura se excusó, no sin antes recibir un grato agradecimiento de mi papá y una sincera disculpa. A lo que ella dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse y luego se va.

"Sakura ¡espera!" ella se detuvo cuando me sintió venir por detrás.

"Sí Ino, dime qué pasa" ella me dijo, y yo sabía exactamente qué hacer.

La abracé.

"Gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy. Gracias, gracias, gracias" sentí que se tensó cuando la abracé pero inmediatamente se calmó para luego regresar el gesto. Ella me abrazó de vuelta y me sentí más feliz "No hay que agradecer. Te dije que ayudaría, y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo" yo sólo asentí al escucharla y mantuve el abrazo. Al menos hasta que se escuchó una voz en el pasillo llamándola.

 _"Dra. Haruno Sakura. Ha sido solicitada para una cirugía de emergencia en el quirófano dos. Dra. Haruno Sakura…"_

"Lo siento Ino, debo irme" ella me susurró al oído pero no me soltó, sabía que no se quería ir aún. Y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Pasaron un par de segundos más y nos soltamos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron después.

"Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" fue lo último que Sakura dijo antes de irse. Pero de repente se detuvo, volteó de nuevo y regresó hacia mí. Su cálida y perfecta sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y mi corazón latir rápidamente cuando me tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al mío. Un temblor recorrió mi columna y mi respiración se detuvo cuando depositó un suave beso justo en el extremo izquierdo de mis labios. Y me quedé paralizada cuando sus orbes esmeralda se posaron en mis azules y dijo "Gracias por la cita. La pasé increíble" ella después me guiñó un ojo y finalmente se fue a su cirugía. Yo sonreí como idiota y me quedé parada en el mismo lugar por un momento, para luego regresar con mi mamá.

Estaba tan distraída que casi no noté cuando mi padre cruzó conmigo, diciendo que iría por algo de comer y regresaría en veinte minutos. Yo seguía sonriendo porque mi mamá lo notó inmediatamente.

"Vaya, vaya. Mira que sonrisa te cargas. Seguramente pasó algo interesante allá fuera, ¿cierto?" su voz burlona me puso nerviosa de repente "N-No sé de qué hablas. Sólo le agradecí por su ayuda" fue lo que respondí esperando que lo creyera. Por supuesto que no fue así.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad?" sus ojos casi idénticos a los míos mostraban comprensión y yo sabía por qué "Aún recuerdo cuando nos dijiste que te gustan las chicas y que tendrías tu primera cita. Estabas tan nerviosa que era gracioso sólo verte" ambas reímos ante el recuerdo. Hace poco más de un año le dije a mis padres la verdad, y ellos comprendieron totalmente. Nunca podrá agradecerles suficiente.

"Sí lo recuerdo, pero verás. Esta vez se siente diferente, no como aquella vez que salí con ella un par de veces y fue todo, esta vez se siente como… como…"

"¿Amor?" una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras continuaba hablando "Ella es una gran chica cariño, y creo que no deberías darle tantas vueltas a algo que ya sabes, o sientes. Sólo, date una oportunidad" sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente y le di una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias mamá, lo tendré en mente" ambas sonreímos y me senté a su lado esperando a que regresara papá. Al parecer ya teníamos nuevo tema de conversación.


End file.
